


My Love

by Lunascreamer



Series: My Love mr. Sohta x reader [1]
Category: Misao (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	1. Chapter 1

School started slowly, the students made their ways to their classrooms and chattered amongst themselves while they waited for their teachers to ruin the mood. Sitting at the far back you turned to see Kudoh approaching you, his hair bounces with every step he takes, his eyes stare through you as if you were there. 

 

“(Y/N) you feeling okay you seem quiet.” 

 

You wave your hand gesturing that everything was okay. 

 

“Yeah everything's fine, just thinking on how I'm going to pass the test today.” 

 

You reached into your bag and pulled out a pen, scribbling down some of the answers on your arm. 

 

“Didn't study did you” Kudoh sighed as he grabbed the pen from your hand. “You really need to take more responsibility in your actings so please try not to cheat on the test.” 

 

You were about to reply back but the door opened revealing your teacher. The class went silent as your teacher approached the front of the class. 

 

“I hope everyone studied over the weekend for the test.” 

 

There were a few ‘yes Mr. Sohta’ and lot of ‘there was a test?!’. You so happened to be one of the ones who sighed with frustration. Grumbling to yourself you reached into your bag and hoisted out a scrap piece of paper and a new pen. You decided to doodle and draw nothing that mattered on paper unaware that someone was a watching you. Mr. Sohta walked up to (Y/N) he slammed his hand onto the table. You began to panic and out of no reason you throw your things to the side. 

 

“Not paying attention are we?” Mr. Sohta snickered as he plopped the sheets of questions in front of you. “Good luck.” 

 

You leaned over and grabbed your pen off of the ground, you glad hard at the paper and started to skim through them. Back to the front Mr. Sohta watched as you fidget with your pen, spinning it around with your beautiful fingers then lightly tapping it against the other hand. He watched with great interest, your hands looked smooth like silk and your nails were brushed lightly with paint (P/C). He never understood why you had the need to hit the other hand with the pen, after observing your behaviour over the past few months he was always left curious, intrigued, lustful. Mr. Sohta started to make his way around the class, stopping by students desk and seeing if they needed help. Most of the students were fine, except for Ayaka. Ayaka is a pretty girl but she tries to hard, always thinking of me flawless it was cute to watch but soon got really boring when (Y/N) enter his life. Grabbing a piece of gum from your bag you plopped it into your mouth, chewing away the stress and the strangest feeling of being watched. Looking down at your work you sighed as there was a lot of question left unfinished as the time was starting catch up to you. Pulling up your sleeve you glanced at the little notes you only made a few minutes back, none of the notes were helpful. 

 

“You know cheating isn't the best way to pass a test (Y/N).” 

 

you turned and nearly screamed as your teacher stood slightly behind you, his light brown eyes staring at your arm then to your eyes. There was always something you didn't like about your teacher, his eyes played a mixed tale something dark and disturbing but at the same time something that intrigued you to look. You felt your face heating up when he placed his hand on your arm, turning it slightly to see the other little notes. 

 

“Didn't study I take it.” 

 

The class started to snicker softly as your paper as removed from the your desk and crumbled up. 

 

“After class stay back, we need to talk.” 

 

You lowered your head down onto your desk, sighing loudly you started to trace shapes onto the wooden desk with your nails. You turned your head to see Kudoh shaking his head lightly at you, you decided to stick out your tongue at him and back to anyone else that was grinning at you. 

 

“It's impolite to stick out your tongue at people (Y/N), perhaps I need to move you to the front of the class for the rest of the test.” 

 

You looked up to see your teacher signalling you to a empty desk near his. Groaning you grabbed your things and trotted to your new seat. 

 

“Maybe now you will behave your self instead of distracting the other students that are writing still.” 

 

You refused to look up, you returned back to your drawing from before the test and was rather calm but paranoid. The sinking feeling you get when something is behind you but you can't see it, you had that feeling since the end of the class. Getting up you stood in front of Mr. Sohta's desk. 

 

“You wished to speak to me.” 

 

“Yes I do (Y/N), we need to discuss about your attitude your been having today, is something wrong at home that I need to know about?” 

 

You turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears coming down your face. 

 

“Everything is fine, Mr. Sohta. Just haven't been getting enough sleep that's all.” You lied through your teeth. 

 

“If you need sleep then head on down to the infirmary and tell the nurse I sent you.” 

 

You looked up to see Mr. Sohta smiling at you. Feeling something on your hand you glanced down to see Mr. Sohta's hand on yours. 

 

“Get some rest (Y/N), I'll be seeing you later.” 

 

Mr. Sohta stood up from behind the desk, his hand still holding yours as he guided you towards the door, opening it with his free hand he gave you a light scoot and closed the door behind you. Standing there you failed to noticed Yoshino and Otome approaching you. Hands grabbed you and slammed you against the opposite side of the door, whimpering from the impact you looked up to see Yoshino grinning at you. 

 

“Now what do we have here, a little slut that needs a good beating. Haha” 

 

“Yoshino.” Otome hissed “is this really necessary, can't you just leave (Y/N) alone?” 

 

Yoshino turned to face Otome growling at her as she punched your face leaving you to hit your head against the wall, the pain crawled up your body and your head pulsed. You stood there blinking away the dizziness, legs wobbled unsteady. Before you had the chance to fall, someone's arm wrapped around your waist holding you against someone's chest. You tried to see who was holding you but everything was a blur. The both of you stood there for a while, your face was warm from the close contact but soon everything started to appear normal. You looked up to see who was holding you, gulping you squirmed out of the hold and stood away from the man. 

 

“I'm sorry if I startled you (Y/N), I just couldn't let you fall.” 

 

Panic caused you to move, you smiled then dashed down the halls into the arm of your friend. 

 

“(Y/N) you alright, you look as if you seen a ghost.” Kudoh snickered 

 

“What, no everything is fine. My head hurts thanks to Yoshino.” You murmured 

 

“So she's still bothering you ha, if you were be tough like me then she wouldn't pick on you.” 

 

Tohma walked up to you, his signature smile plastered on his face. Giggling you shook your head and slipped out of Kudoh’s arms. Tohma you learned rather quickly was about all talk and no action, he my look tough but he was harmless like a kitten. 

 

“I could be tough but I don't want to harm anyone.” You laughed 

 

“Yeah whatever, gosh (Y/N) your such a freak.” Tohma grinned 

 

grinning back you punched his shoulder, laughing as he rubbed the area. 

 

“What was that for?” Tohma sneered 

 

“Just showing you my toughness, big baby.” You laughed 

 

“Who's a baby? Can't be my Tohma.” 

 

The three of you turned and watched as Otome racing towards you. She glared at you as she wrapped her arms around Tohma protectively. 

 

“Now Otome no one was calling anyone anything, there is no need to glare.” Kudoh finally spoke up 

 

“Well Tohma is not a baby, he is my tough boy.” Otome sighed lovingly 

 

The bell ranged for your next class to begin, you, Otome, Tohma, and Kudoh hurried off to the classroom where everyone was already starting to sit down. You returned back to your previous spot at the back, Kudoh flicked your pen at you before the teacher entered. Smiling as you failed to catch the pen you bent down and started to crawled most of the way from under your desk until you reached the pen. You gripped it in your hand and slowly wiggled out of the awkward situation. 

 

“(Y/N) what are you doing now!” 

 

your head hit against the bottom of the desk, wincing as you rubbed the area that hurts. The class laughed as you emerged from floor, without looking down you dusted your skirt and blouse. Triumph only lasted for a few seconds before you felt your self being rushed out of the room. 

 

“Mr. Sohta?” 

 

“(Y/N) head down to the infirmary now. I'll be checking up on you from time to time.” Mr. Sohta hissed. 

 

You nodded and hurried away from the man, you turned a corner and stopped. Peeking around the edge you watched as your teacher ran his fingers through his light brownish yellowish hair. He appeared stressed, upset, and maybe paranoid. He turned his head towards your direction staring at the empty hall or perhaps at you. Moving away in a hurry, you nearly screamed as a young girl appeared out of nowhere. 

 

“A curse, it is all a curse. Pain nothing but pain.” 

 

Before you could say anything she disappeared right before your eyes. Fright took over as you tried to run towards the main doors but instead you ran into someone. 

 

“So we aren't going to listen and be a good lil girl are we?” 

 

“Mr. Sohta. There” you pointed at the empty halls. “She was right there!” 

 

“Who was there?” Mr. Sohta asked 

 

“A girl, she looked a lot like Misao.” You started to shake 

 

Mr. Sohta looked over your shoulders, then back at you. His hand raised and started to brush off you fallen hairs that were on your face. 

 

“Whatever you saw is gone now. Your safe with me.” 

 

Blushing you tried to step away from him but he was holding you against his body. Your face was buried in his chest, you could smell the faint cologne as it burned your senses. You felt his hand moving up your back and stroking your hair, you shivered from the contact. Finally pulling away you stared at the man and he grinned at you. 

 

“What's wrong (Y/N)?” He whispered teasingly 

 

“I have to go, like right now.” 

 

Backing up slowly, he approached you until the lights flickered off leaving the building into darkness. You turned to see something blunt slamming against your head making you to fall into the darkness as well. 

 

“I'm sorry my love, it's better this way.” Mr. Sohta smiled down at your unconscious body. 

 

Reaching down he scooped you up and made his way towards a old laboratory that was under construction, he placed you down on one of the tables and strapped you in, gagging you before he kissed your forehead and returned back to the classroom.


	2. 2

Mr. Sohta slowly made his way back, stopping in the hall to where (Y/N) accused Misao to be seen. He snickered at the image of Misao frightened look on her face, the softness of her hands before they were taken away from him. Sneering with the thought of those hand, his hands that rightfully belonged to him were gone. 

 

“I know your around Misao, still haven't forgave me for what I have done.” Mr. Sohta sighed “no matter I have (Y/N) know, she will love me. Even if it kills her.” 

 

Grinning like a mad man, Mr. Sohta finally arrived at the classroom door. Opening it the students stared at him with worried looks. 

 

“I know what you are all thinking, (Y/N) is fine, she just needed some space.” 

 

The class murmured amongst themselves, whispering about you. To which he didn't like. Standing in front of the class he grabbed the rules and smacked it against his desk. The students grew silent, eyes widen as they gazed upon him. He knew that he didn't have a pleasant expression on his face but at the moment he had a class to teach. 

 

“Now since I got everyone's attention we can begin. Turn to page 134 in your text books and read till you reach page 137.” Mr. Sohta walked to the desk and flopped a sheet of questions onto the desks. “These questions will be handed in for marking at the end of the class any questions.” 

 

The students all in synch replied with a ‘no Mr. Sohta’. Pleased with the answer he sat in his chair and pulled out other work sheets he needed to mark. His mind refused to focus on the marking instead he thought about you. Arms tied up and chained to the table, mouth forced to be silent thanks to the gag. Body lying still, perfect and touchable. Your face looked as if you were sent from heaven, beautiful to the eyes. Finally the main dish your hands smooth, nails painted with profession, the way you twirled or talked with your hands made him feel so good, warmth cruising through him. He blinked away the feeling, his hands flat against the sheets of paper as he stared at the questions. He remained like this for a bit before he was able to focus, luckily for him no one noticed. Or so he thought. Lights flickered uncontrollably above his head. The students stopped what they were doing and watched. Otome whimpered, causing Tohma to give her a shaken smile. Shaken violently Kudoh shivered as he felt the room shift a darker tone. The mixed feeling of sadness and rage scrambled through him. A feeling he hadn't felt since the lose of his ‘friend’. He turned to your empty spot, eyes glued as he tried to image what you must be going through. He knew that you were fine but with the sudden behaviour and you being excused so suddenly something didn't feel right. 

 

“So what do you think (Y/N) is doing, Kudoh?” 

 

Tohma leaned forward and whispered to Kudoh. 

 

“Not sure. She should be back unless she is sick or something like that.” 

 

“yeah sick in the head you mean?” Tohma snickered at his own little joke 

 

kudoh rolled his eyes and looked away from the grinning boy. His tension focused on your spot. 

 

“(Y/N) where are you?” 

 

Mr. Sohta stood up from he chair raised his hand in the air to silent the students. 

 

“ class I know that this is exciting and all but remember that there is still time to go before you have to move to the next class. These questions aren't going to write themselves.” 

 

Moving to the door, he peeked his head out to see if it was just his classroom experiencing the fixture problem. His wasn't. Relieved he closed the door and returned back to marking the sheets. After what seemed like a life time the bell ranged. Looking up from his paper work he was greeted with eager hands placing the paper onto his desk. Smiling at the students he gracefully accepted the work sheets and waited for them to leave. When there was no one left he tucked away the paper into his bag and proceeded to head down to the music room. 

 

“Good day Mr. Sohta, came to listen to the students play?” 

 

“No I'm afraid not, I am need of a favour. You see a friend of mine is looking for a bass to borrow for a day.” Mr Sohta smiled at the other teacher. 

 

“I see well I suppose the school won't be missing one bass so as long as you return it the next day I'll let it slide.” The other teacher winked 

 

hands out reached he shook the other teachers hand, he hated using his hands when it comes down to feeling dried, disgusting, pitiful skin it sickened him to even have to look at them but for now he pushed that feeling down and pulled away. Turning he grabbed the case and carried it outside of the room. The bell had already rang but for him it meant a chance to get (Y/N) home. Upon approaching the run down laboratory he glanced behind him before entering the area. His eyes widen with excitement as you laid there, your chest moving up and down as you silently slept away the boring hours of time. Removing the bass from the case he placed it down on one of the other tables, stained with blood he presumed. Unstrapped you for a brief moment before retiring you up with a spare rope he found lying around on the floor. Placing you into the case he closed it shut and grabbed the nearest trolley and lead you out of the building. The sky was dark, threats of rain echoed from afar. Time was awaisting so the walk to his car was made quick. 

 

The drive home was made with caution avoiding most to all bumps on the road was a painful task but the outcome when you awake in your new home was all worth it.


	3. 3

Eyes fluttered open as you placed your hand on your head. The bright light above your head caused you temporary blindness. Blinking away the dizziness you turned to scope out your whereabouts. The room was unfamiliar to you. There you sat on a queen sized bed, (F/C) silk sheets and a matching pair of pillows. The rest of the room had what appeared the basic bedroom things like dressers and closets, a bedside stand that held nothing inside. The bedroom walls were a plain off white, a small window up high to where you couldn't reach even if you were to move the furniture under it. Setting a shaky leg down onto the cream coloured carpet you stood and approached the door. When you placed a hand on the door knob your first thoughts were that it was going to be locked. You turned the knob and to your surprise the door opened. Carefully you tip toed out of the room and into the joined room. On the left side was a small living room, a couple of chairs and a love seat. Flat screen tv and a DVDs player. The floor was hardwood butterscotch oak colour it appeared to be. The living room had zero windows present, the only source of light came from the lamps and a chandelier that stood above the black and glass coffee top. On the opposite is of the conjoined room was the kitchen. The kitchen was small but manageable, the basic stove and microwave, the counters were silestone with stellar night colours. You had a sink and dishwasher and pot lights above your head. There was no windows present in the kitchen so you continued to explore. Walking past your ‘room’ you opened another room that appeared to be the bathroom. There was a bathtub with a shower head, a plain white toilet and a plain sink with a mirror above it. The bathroom as you can guess it had no windows. 

 

Sighing to yourself, escape seemed pointless at this time but there was one door you didn't explore behind. You closed the bathroom door closed and walked into the living room and to the closed door. You held your breath and turned the knob. The door was locked 

 

“Well isn't this just fucking great.” You yelled to yourself. 

 

Frustrated and scared you entered your room once again, you looked up to the small window and groaned, you saw both dirt and glass against the window. 

 

“So I am underground, a basements but who's” you whispered 

 

just as you turned to sit on your bed you could hear above you footsteps, you stiffened as the steps were now above your head. Your breath slowed almost to a stop, you listened as voices were head but they were to muffled to hear them clearly but you knew that they were both males. You listened to a door closing then move footsteps, except they were heading down the stairs. Fear took a hold of you, you leapt into the closet crouched down near the back and silently prayed the male didn't find you. The door to your bedroom opened, you closed your eyes and listened to his breathing. It was shallow and soon stopped. You opened your eyes glaring at the door. Your heart stopped when you saw the door handle slowly turn. The door opened and you were pulled out by your feet. You head hit the floor, winding you for a brief second before you tried to scream. Your attacker covered you mouth with his hand, your eyes were closed as the attacker let go of you ankle and pulled you up into a sitting position. 

 

“(Y/N)” 

 

you knew that voice, you opened your eyes to see your teacher looking down at you. 

 

“Are you going to scream?” He a asked 

 

you shook your head, he sighed and dropped his hand away from your face. 

 

“T-teacher what are you doing here?” You asked 

 

“this is my home, I couldn't get a hold of your parents so I brought you here. Your in the guest area of my home.” Mr. Sohta smiled 

 

He watched as her expression softened, she gave a mere nod at my answer. He backed away and held out his hand to her, she took it and He almost moaned as he felt her delicate fingers rub against his, her soft skin melting away against his, He wanted to hold her hand longer, He wanted to bring them up to his lips and suck off of them but it was not the time do so. He dropped her hand and signalled her into the living room. He sat down on one of the chairs and she sat on the opposite. Mr. Sohta still held his smile while she… Blushed? 

 

“Is there something on my face Mr. Sohta?” (Y/N) asked in her sweat innocent voice 

 

“No, there isn't.I suppose we should discuss about the situation we are in, (Y/N)” Mr. Sohta smirked as her blush darkened. Such a cutie 

 

“I-I suppose we should.” (Y/N) stuttered 

 

mr. Sohta watched as she fidget in her spot, hiking her short skirt down to cover up her skin. He wanted to take her, make her his but now that she is here He knew she will love him. 

 

“You see, you hit your head against the wall. The infirmary nurse said that it would be best for you to go home but your family didn't answer so, I took you hear.” Mr. Sohta paused to see if she was listening “now (Y/N) I know that you must feel uncomfortable about this situation but reset assured you are completely in good hands.” 

 

“I fine, I'm just glad that it was you who decided to help me, and not someone else. I wouldn't know what to do if took me away.” She smiled happily 

 

You looked at your teacher to see his smile grew larger. You shivered as the room became colder, your shiver did not go unnoticed by Mr. Sohta. You felt a hand on your shoulder, turning to him you gasped as he picked you up and placed you on the love seat. Trying to wiggle away from him he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You could feel his chest raising and falling as he breathed, the light scent of cologne tickled your nose. Your head started to hurt, something wasn't right. You closed your eyes and tried to remember what happened before you were knocked out. Eyes open you looked at your teacher, his smile dropped as you stared at him shaking. 

 

“(Y/N) what's wrong?” He asked 

 

“You, you hit me. You hit me and now I am here!” You shouted as you tried once more to squirm out of his grip 

 

“(Y/N) calm down, everything is going to be alright. I love you and I don't want anyone to take you away from me. Not now not ever.” He hissed 

 

You felt his arm around your waist tightened. His other arm grabbed your head and turned it so that you were looking at him. His eyes were darkened, lust was present as he let loose of your waist and pushed you down onto the love seat. You raised your free arm to try and push him off of you, tears rolling down you face as the Mr. Sohta leaned close to you lips. 

 

“Don't cry (Y/N) I won't hurt you unless you don't behave the. There will be punishment.” He growled softly 

 

you tried to silence. Small gasps of breath that escaped your mouth as you tears still rolled down your cheeks. In one quick motion he was off of you, walking to the stairway, he turned to face you on last time before closing the door and locking it. You laid there, afraid that he would change his mind and hurt you. 

 

“what is wrong (Y/N)?” a mysterious voice whispered 

 

You looked up to see the same person who caught you in the hallway back at school. You felt the person moving their thumb over the cheeks and pushing the tears away. 

 

“Who are you?” You asked the person 

 

The person was silent for a second “just one of his victims. I couldn't get away.” 

 

“Victims? What do you mean victims.” Your voice sounded cracked 

 

“Mr. Sohta is a murderer, and a sexual offender who was never caught. He killed so many young girls all because they didn't love him.” The person sighed sadly 

 

“Is he going to kill me to?” You began to shake 

 

“I don't know, he seems to really like you a lot. Heck he even made you this area so I doubt it. Still best be careful his mood swings can change.” The person groaned as he sat on the coffee table 

 

“What am I to do.” You stared at the person in front of you 

 

“My best bet, gain his trust. He will keep you here until you love him so…” 

 

“I can't lie, he will see right through it and surly I will die!” You hissed 

 

“Alright fine, just do whatever you think will keep you alive, but know this I will do my best to protect you (Y/N).” 

 

Before you can ask he vanished, just like Misao. Getting up from your spot on the love seat, you walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The fridge as stocked with your favourite foods and drinks. It was kinda sweet but also very creepy to know what you liked. 

 

“Has he been stalking me outside of the school?” You asked your self out loud 

 

You reached in and grabbed your food and nibbled on it while returning back to the bedroom. Opening one of the drawers you cringed as you home clothes were folded up nicely in the drawers, your socks, panties, and bras on the top drawer and the other ones were filled with dresses, skirts, pants, and shirts. You wanted to yell at the man to stay away from your clothes but it was no use, what's done is done. You asked out of the room holding a pair of shorts and a tank top, you entered the bathroom and started the bath tub, at this point all you wanted to do was have a warm bath, maybe fall asleep and be somewhere away from the killer. You looked around the bathroom to spot some bath salts and bubble bath. Sprinkling some of the salt and pouring the bubble bath liquid you smiled at the water started to rise. Standing in front of the mirror, you striped out of the school clothes and looked over your self. You spotted the bruises left by colliding against the wall or the floor. Growling lightly you turned away from your reflection and stepped into the tub. The water made you hiss as the hot water twirled around your foot. Slowly you eased your self into the water and sighed happily. You turned off the water and started to wash your arm. Just as you were about to close your eyes you heard a knock on the door. 

 

“(Y/N) everything alright in there?” 

 

“yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking .” You bluntly replied 

 

the door opened, you tried to cover your self up the best you could but thanks to the fact that Mr. Sohta was now kneeling beside the tub it was pointless. 

 

“Do you mind” you hissed 

 

“Not at all.” He smirked 

 

he grinned as you turned away, face red and annoyed. He reached into the water and pulled the cloth you were using off of your breasts. He laughed as (Y/N) tried to make a grab at the cloth only for him to smack her hand away. Signalling for (Y/N) to sit up, he moved her hair away from her back and pressed the cloth against the skin, rubbing soothing motions over her shoulders. Mr. Sohta listened as you sighed as his finger rubbed your shoulders, the stress that was building up was crumbling down leaving him to lower down to the lower back. Biting your lower lip you felt his hands moving down your back cloth still in his hands and he washed and rubbed you down.


	4. 4

Sitting in the bath tub, your knees pressed against your chest as you felt the cloth lower down your back you hissed a warning to the man to stop. You listened to him hum but continued down until he was near your butt. You jumped and turned to face him, hand in the air you slapped his face. 

 

“How dare you try to make a intimate move like that.” 

 

He was silent, his breathing was heavy. When he turned to look at you you backed away from him. His eyes darkened, body became tensed as he snarled at you. 

 

“You dare hit me! After all I have done for you.” 

 

Growling at you, Mr. Sohta reached into the tub and pulled the frightened girl towards the side. Holding one of her arms behind her back his other hand grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her head into the water. He watched as (Y/N) squirmed in the death grip he had on her, her free arm tried to push her up from the soapy water. Waiting for a bit longer he lifted (Y/N) head up from the water and shoved it back under before (Y/N) had a chance to take in a breath. 

 

“Don't you dare do something like this again (Y/N), you ungrateful bitch.” Mr. Sohta hissed 

 

bringing your head back up, he felt you try to move out of his grip. Moving the arm up higher he winced as he heard your shoulder pop. Short out of breath you screamed as your shoulder was popped out of place, your arm now hung down your by your side limply. You felt your teachers hands on your shoulder, afraid of what he would do you turned away from him so your back was to him. Tears strolled down your cheeks as you listened to the man swearing to himself. You never really liked to hear someone swear, you were fine if it was someone you know but you were scared when they sweared at you. At home things were never so good, often times there were fights between your parents and on rare occasions a few swings and things flying. You tried to avoid it but you weren't always lucky. The hand on your shoulder tightened and a sickening crack and pop was present along with even more screams. 

 

“Keep quiet (Y/N) unless you want me to give you something to cry about!” Mr. Sohta harshly yelled 

 

Mr. Sohta groaned as he stood up and left the bathroom. He leaned up against the door, breathing heavily as he tried to calm the temptation of making you his. Running his hand through his hair, she huffed and stomped towards the basement door and slammed it shut behind him. Upon entering the kitchen he grabbed a cup and thrown it against the wall, shattering the glass everywhere. 

 

“Ungrateful, that all she is. Just like the rest of them.” He laughed “no she is different, I won't give her up. I know she loves me just as much I love her. She's just shy that's all. I'll make it up to you my love, you'll see. I'll make you mine.” 

 

In the bathroom you sniffled as you crawled out of the tub, feet wobbled slightly as you grabbed the towel and left to your room. Your body was cold, shaken, and ready to collapse. Leaning against the wall for support you slide down it, your hand shot up to your face as more tears dripped down your puffy eyes. The towel hugged your body loosely as you felt a hand on your knee. Looking up you see the boy again. His face was distorted with mix feelings, his cold eyes showed sadness and pity. You felt him move his arms around your body hugging you awkwardly. 

 

“H-he tried to kill me.” You hiccuped 

 

“I know, be glad that your alive (Y/N).” He replied 

 

“Alive with a murderer, and raspiest. I don't want to be alive.” You groaned 

 

“Don’t say that (Y/N), things will get better your see.” The boy smiled 

 

you looked away for a few seconds then just like before he was gone. You sighed loudly. Getting up off the floor you walked over to the dresser and pulled out a night gown. The towel dropped onto the floor as you pulled the gown over your head and moved to get your panties. After you were fully dressed you sat on the bed, staring at the wall. You felt your body slowly move, moving in circles as you tried to plan a way out. The window was a no, it was to small, the door was locked and he was up there. You were trapped, trapped and afraid. Your back collided against the bed, it's silk sheets wrapped around you as you tried to sleep this nightmare off. Mr. Sohta grinned as he walked into the living room, his feet laid on the table. He pulled out a book and started to read. He smirked as he imagined what (Y/N) was wearing, biting his lip to keep from moaning he dropped the book beside him and walked into the bathroom. Starting up the shower Mr. Sohta undressed himself, eyes closed a he imagined (Y/N) was the one undressing him. He ran his hand down his bare chest. Playfully rubbing and pinching his nipples. He moaned as a breeze past by his hot body. Opening his eyes he dropped his hand and walked into the shower. Bringing his left hand to his lips he slipped a finger in his mouth and sucked on the flesh, his right hand went back to his chest teasing himself. With a finger in his mouth he moaned you name as he closed his eyes and brought the wet finger down. Moaning louder as he felt his cock harden. Wrapping a hand around the twitching membrane he she slowly started to pump, thumb touching the now leaking head, he whispered your name as he licked his lips. 

 

“Oh (Y/N) that feels good baby, keep it up.” He gasped 

 

Moving his hand faster he arched his chest forward, his right hand now joining his left, he bit his lower lips and he fumbled his his sack, then back up. Mr. Sohta screamed as he released into his hand. The white substance dripped down onto the tile of the shower floor, mixing with the water as it slowly drained away his vision. Opening his eyes, you were no where in sight. It was only him and his hands. 

 

“(Y/N).” He whispered 

 

after washing himself up he stepped out into the hallway and inhaled the cool air. The scent of fresh baked goods filled the upper half of the house. Walking to his room he stopped when he heard something fall. Turning around he noticed a lamp was laying on the ground, walking towards it he picked it up and scanned the area. 

 

“Hello? (Y/N) you there?” 

 

The room was silent safe for his breathing. He shrugged it off and entered his room. Slipping on his boxers he moved towards his bed and laid there grinning. 

 

“Tomorrow I'll make it up to you (Y/N), you'll see.”


	5. 5

Tossing and turning, you awoke to the feeling of someone shacking you. Opening your eyes, you were greeted with only a small shimmer of light that shined down from the window. Grunting as you kept feeling someone shaking you, you sat up and smacked whoever was beside you. Gasping with fright as the man who was holding you captive hissed and held his hand to his face. 

 

“Well good morning to you too.” Hideki snarled 

 

inching back, you stumbled out of bed and landed onto the floor. You looked up to see Hideki grinning at you from on top of your bed. 

 

“You are truly an amazing girl (Y/N)” 

 

Hideki snickered as he watched you struggle to turn to your side. With a sigh he stood up and made his way around the bed where (Y/N) was. Holding his hand out to her, he smiled down at her. 

 

“I'm not going to bite, hard.” 

 

You looked up to the hand and with a few inner arguments to yourself you gripped his hand and he pulled you onto your feet. You tried to step back but your heel bumped against the frame of the bed.you winched as he ran his hand against your face, thumb stroking your cheek in a loving manner. 

 

“M-Mr. Sohta, please I-I need to get changed.” You whimpered 

 

Hideki smiled faded away, his eyes trailed (Y/N) body, mapping out all the curves and little marks left onto her skin. He hummed as he moved away and walked towards the nightstand. Grabbing a neatly present he brought it back to her and handed it to her. His smile returned as he leaned forwards and captured her lips, his free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. He licked her lips and waited for them to open, when they didn't he growled and pulled away. 

 

“I expect to see you dressed before I get back.” 

 

(Y/N) nodded as the man left her room. You eyed the present and sat it down onto the bed. With a sigh you opened it and inside was a (F/C) corset, it also came with (F/C) skirt that puffed out giving you a fairy look. All that was missing was the wings you giggled. After slipping into the garments you heard a knock from your door. You inhaled deeply and walked over to the door, you released the held breath and opened. To your surprise it wasn't Mr. Sohta but a female. 

 

“Who are you?” You questioned the woman 

 

“My name is Takano, I was his first victim.” The woman replied 

 

“Oh my god…” You held yourself 

 

“It's not all that bad but the boy has asked me to help you.” 

 

“The boy asked you? I don't wish to sound rude but what can either one of you do to help me?” You grunted 

 

“I do not know, but we don't wish for another to be killed by that man. Some of the students in your class was already killed by him. They were brought back to life, their memories of what happened wiped clean.” Takano sighed as she held out her hand and gripped yours “ like I said before we will try our best to keep you from being killed.” 

 

She vanished before you could say anything. The sounds of footsteps making their way down the stairs signalled you that he was coming. You ran to the couch sat down and flicked on the tv. When the door opened you pretend not to notice. The weight of the seat next to yours sunked. You turned your head to see him grinning at you. His eyes once again looking you up. 

 

“You are quite breathtaking.” 

 

You turned your head back to the TV only for it to be shut off. A soft growl escaped your throat out of habit. You felt his arm move around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. He hummed as your head was pressed against the crook of his neck. With his free hand he trailed your legs, turning inwards and back out in a teasing matter. You shivered as his hand on your shoulder and legs stopped doing what they were doing moments ago. You closed your eyes for a moment only to feel something on your lap, opening them you gasped as a tin of cookies were in your line of sight. On the coffee table was cupcake, muffins and fudge. 

 

“This isn't for me is it?” You gasped 

 

“all for you my love, now enjoy yourself and relax a little okay.” He kissed you 

 

Hideki moved the tin out of the way, he backed the girl up against the seat of the love chair and attacked her mouth. His hand resting to her sides as he forced his tongue into her mouth, he moaned as she sucked on the muscle. Moving his hand to her thighs he squeezed it roughly causing the trapped girl to bite his tongue. He pulled away to see the blood dripping out of his mouth. Growling he gripped her throat and squeezed it. 

 

“You better make this up to me (Y/N)!” He shouted 

 

squirming, and terrified you brought you hand up to his face and stroked it, praying that it would calm him down. To your surprise it caused him to lean into your touch, the hands on your throat loosened and moved down onto your chest. You turned your head as he leaned forward and nibbled on your neck, after a while you moaned unattended. You could feel him smirking against your neck. Feeling the man flick his tongue on the same spot you tried to push the him off but it only caused him to look at you. 

 

“Shh, it's alright (Y/N) we can stop.” He whispered 

 

he sat up and pulled you with him. His arms wrapped around you and proceeded to hug you tightly. 

 

“I'm sorry for snapping like that (Y/N), it wasn't your fault it was mine.” He said 

 

you felt his arms loosen and soon you were greeted to another back rub. With a slight pressure on your back you moved your chest closer to the man, eyes closed as he kept rubbing away the knots. You winced a few times as a few didn't feel right. As he continued you turned to look at the blank television, in the reflection you gulped as you spotted a figure in the doorway to your room, the figure was facing your way, it's eyes hollow and leaking, arms were missing and its body looked like a jigsaw puzzle. You jumped when it moved its head and a centipede slithered out of its mouth. 

 

“(Y/N) what wrong?” 

 

You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out, not knowing what to do you wrapped your arms around the man and buried your head into his chest and cried as your body shake with fear.


	6. 6

Hideki glanced down to the shaken girl in his arms. His first thought was that he did something but with the way she clung to him said otherwise. He looked over the room to see nothing out of the ordinary this began to trouble him. 

 

“(Y/N) what did you see?” He whispered 

 

You mumbled into his shirt, your tears slowly dried up. You felt his hands on your shoulder pushing you up to look at him. 

 

“I asked you a question” 

 

“I-I don't know.” Was all you said 

 

listening to him sigh with frustration you whimpered as you expected him to hit you. He raised his hand in the air and you shut your eyes. Instead of feeling pain all you felt was his hand on your face, his thumb rubbing your cheek. Slowly you opened your eyes to see him staring at you, a warm smile on his lips. Your body stiffen and you moved away from him. You glanced down onto the floor and whispered 

 

“Please, I need some time alone.” 

 

“alright I'll leave you be for now.” 

 

You watched as he left the room and headed up the stairs locking the door as he went. The room was silent except for your breathing. At this time you waited for the boy or Takano to appear but nothing happened you were alone. Your stomach growled at you, not having anything to eat since yesterday morning you were starving. Looking at the bake sweets you pulled the tin of cookies up onto your lap. Picking up a cookie you sniffed it, satisfied with the sweet smell you took a bite. Your eyes widen to the sweet taste of (F/F). 

 

“How did he know I like this kind?” You asked out loud 

 

“He knows a lot about you (Y/N)” 

 

startled you dropped the half eaten cookie onto your lap. 

 

“It's rude to sneak up on people.” You snarled 

 

“It's also rude not to offer any.” The boy replied 

 

the boy had a smirk on his face, he reached over and snatched the half eaten cookie and chewed the rest of it. 

 

“That was in my mouth.” You sighed 

 

“Still tastes great, perhaps better.” 

 

Glaring at the boy you placed the tin back down and grabbed a piece of fudge. You were about to eat it when the boy jumped you. You screamed as he held you down, you looked up at him seeing him smiling at you. With his free hand he reached over and grabbed the fudge from your hand Nd plopped it into his mouth, half of it hanging out. He lowered himself to you, rubbing the sweet against your lips. You turned away from him but he grabbed your face and opened your mouth. He lowered the food into your mouth and nibbled on his end of the sweet. He dropped his hold on you and walked towards the wall and vanished. You sat up and chewed on your part of the fudge. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, the door opened to see the mans head peeking into the room. 

 

“(Y/N) is everything alright?” Hideki walked over to the girl 

 

“I'm fine, just fell.” You replied 

 

looking at your hands you sighed and started to speak. 

 

“Who is Takano?” 

 

Hideki stared a the girl, his face paled at the sound of her name. 

 

“Just someone I once known.” 

 

“Did you kill her?” 

 

Sitting down beside her, he grabbed her hand into his and could feel her shake. 

 

“I did” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“It's a long story.” 

 

Refusing to look up, he knew you were staring at him waiting for him to speak. 

 

“It all started when I was young. I wasn't the person who I am today,I was an outcast. Takano was my friend but I started to grow feelings for her. When I told her she shoved me away, I got mad and started to choke her. I was pulled off of her by a teacher. When she arrived back to her house I followed. I wanted to apologize about my behaviour and tell her how I feel.” He paused “she threatened to call the police so I shoved her into the wall, I ran into her kitchen and stabbed her over, and over again. She screamed at me to stop but she already told me she didn't love me. I was scared so I cut her up and hid her body around the house and into the water. I kept her hands with me for the longest time until they started to rot so I buried them where we would meet up for lunch. But she was in the past now, I know you love me, don't you?” He smirked 

 

“I-I ah um.” You panicked 

 

“It's okay, your just nervous, I know you love me just like I love you.” 

 

He leaned close to you and pressed his lips to yours. You froze and refused to kiss him back which he seemed to not mind it. 

 

“I'm not going to let you go (Y/N). You are mine and mine alone. I will protect you from the outside world but for now I must go. School will begin soon.” He sighed and stood up and left 

 

your eyes threatened to tear up again, your body was shaken. 

 

“ it's okay (Y/N)” 

 

“No it's not okay, that man is a psycho. I'm going to die, just like all of his other victims.” 

 

“No you won't, he cares about you to much to kill you. To be honest if he didn't like you you would have been dead by him drowning you back in the tub. He likes you too much.” 

 

“I don't care I want out of here! He can't expect me to love him if he treats me like a prison, like what am a princess or some stupid shit like that.” 

 

You turned to see no one beside you, figures as much. You closed your eyes and stood up from the couch. You walked back to the door that heads upstairs and listened to see where the man was. The place was silent, you grabbed the handle Nd turned it. To your surprise it opened. A smile was plastered on your face, you opened the door all the way and cautiously walked up the stairs. Glancing around the corner you spotted the front door. As you were about to touch the door your front body collided again the door frame. 

 

“Going somewhere my love?”


	7. 7

Your body froze as the crazed man stood behind you, his breath ghosting onto your neck. 

 

“Heading off to school, Mr. Sohta. I don't want anyone to think I'm missing” you whimpered 

 

“Oh, (Y/N) your not going to school today. You have gotten yourself a nasty cold, I suppose I can take you back into your room and tuck you in.” Hideki smirked 

 

you were going to protest but a sharp stinging pain erupted from your neck, your vision started to blur and you felt your body being lifted. 

 

“(Y/N) don't worry I'll return after I'm done. No one come looking for you I'll make sure of that.” Hideki whispered into her ear. 

 

Upon setting the now unconscious girl onto the bed, he began to remove her clothes so she was wearing only her (F/C) bra and matching panties. Licking his lips at her sight, he leaned forward and licked the side of her face, his tongue wiggled on the outside of her ear leaving a trail of saliva on her. 

 

“You taste Delicious” Hideki sighed seductively 

 

moving his hands across her body, he brought her left hand to his face. He pressed her hand to his face and rubbed his head on it, then he kissed the hand and brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked on the flesh. He moaned as (Y/N) twitched slightly within his mouth. A part of him wanted to stay and make (Y/N) his but he knew better. As he removed her fingers from his mouth he sat them down and turned to leave. 

 

[Crash!] 

 

Sprinting out of the room he went to where the source of the crash came from, the coffee table was broken. Little shards of glass scattered everywhere. 

 

“This will have to wait. I'm going to be late!” Hideki growled 

 

walking to the door he opened it and looked once more into the room, he gasped as the table remained intact, no glass in the carpet of chairs, no glass on the walls. Shaking his head he locked the door behind him and headed to his car. When he arrived at the school everything seemed fine, no one was asking questions about (Y/N) but there were some whispers spreading around. 

 

“Maybe she's just sick” 

 

“I've seen her come to school sick, so I don't think so.” 

 

“She was acting rather strange yesterday” 

 

“Yeah she was, do you she alright?” 

 

“She a tough girl, she will be fine.” 

 

The school bell ringed for the next class to begin. Hideki turned to look at his class, one of his students who were close to (Y/N) seems to distracted. 

 

“Kudoh is there something you wish to tell the class?” Hideki grumbled 

 

“Wh-what no, just thinking sorry Mr. Sohta” Kudoh groaned 

 

a few gasps and snickers were present in the classroom. Hideki knew that Kudoh was going to be a problem, and when there's a problem there's a solution. With his back facing the class he smirked as he imagined (Y/N) waking up and begging him to fuck her. When the bell ringed once again, the students rushed up to his desks and handed him the assignments that were due today. 

 

“Kudoh could you stay back, I would like to have a word with you.” 

 

“Mr. Sohta.” Kudoh stood in front of his desk 

 

looking up at the green haired boy, a smile was plastered on his face. 

 

“You don't by any chance have (Y/N) home address.” 

 

“Her address, uh yeah I do why do you want to know.” 

 

‘he's a smart boy. Maybe a little to smart for his own health’ Hideki thought 

 

“I would like to drop off to have a word with her parents, (Y/N) seemed to be stressed about something.” 

 

“Yeah, here.” 

 

Hideki watched as Kudoh wrote down the address on a slip of paper and headed it to him. 

 

“You may go now.” 

 

Alone with his thoughts he gathered his belongings for the rest of the day and walked outside of the school. Looking up into the sky he sighed as storm clouds started to roll over head. Making his way to his car he opened the door and set the school work on the passenger side. He closed the door and headed back into the school building. When the storm hit the power blow up, sending them into darkness. Making his way he spotted the green haired boy, he was alone, looking around frantically. 

 

“Misao?” He whispered 

 

a few moments later the boy fell onto the ground, his body limp as he was carried off. Washing his hands clean from the blood Hideki happily whistled out of the building once more and started his car. He drove till he spotted the house address Kudoh wrote for him. Grabbing a spare umbrella from the back seat of his car he walked up to the door and ringed. The door opened, in the door way stood a man in his late thirties. 

 

“Whatcha want?” The man shouted harshly 

 

“Are you (Y/N) farther?” Hideki asked 

 

“Yeah she's my kid, you know the brat went off to?” The man growled 

 

“No, but she did say she was having family issues.” Hideki lied through his teeth 

 

“Come in.” The man moved to the side and allowed Hideki inside 

 

smirking as he walked past the farther, he lowered his umbrella down to appear not a threat. He turned to be greeted with a fist to the face. 

 

“You think you can just waltz in here and think everything is fine. Ha. Buddy your going to be my new bitch now.” The man grinned 

 

“No, you are.” 

 

Hideki turned and slammed the umbrella against the mans face, the pointed end jabbed into his eye blinding him permanently. The man screamed as he charged after Hideki. Dodging his attack he pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the chest, twirling around him so the man was facing away from him, he reached over and slit his throat. The man fell to his knees gurgling blood. 

 

“I'm taking (Y/N), she is mine now.” 

 

Standing straight he headed up the stairs and opened the doors to the bedrooms. He knew which room was hers, he's been inside many times before. The only reason why he needed the address was to lure Kudoh into his own death bed. Hideki smiled as he continued to walk fourth into the rooms, knocking down a few flammable things he lite a matched and jumped out of the window. Running to his car, he hopped inside and drove off getting some distance between the house and himself. 

 

“(Y/N) we can be together now, you have no one else to go to. Your mother maybe alive still but she has a date with death very soon.”


	8. 8

You were running, panting frantically. Your body felt heavy as you ran past the corpses that stalked after you. Some of their bodies were poorly sewn into place causing them to trip over themselves. Tears swelled up in your eyes. You turned a corner and spotted someone just standing there signalling you to follow. You ran up to the person, their back was turned to you. Hands out reached you were about to touch it. Suddenly your hands are in a strong grip, nails digging into your flesh. No not nails more like claws, a low growl blossomed from the being in front of you. It's head snap and twisted. It was the boy. 

 

“You are mine finally. No one else to turn to” 

 

twisting its body the boy rammed you against the wall. His hands roamed across your body, felling up your curves and sensitive areas. You tried to scream but his lips crashed against yours. The boys hand stopped on your thigh rubbing the area and scratching it. 

 

Gasping, you shot up and slammed your head against another person. You winced as the throbbing and dizziness over took you. 

 

“had a nightmare?” 

 

Blinking a few times you were in your room, you were not running but we're in your bed covered in a cocoon like blankets. Body was sweating and your breathing went rapidity. 

 

“It was all a dream” 

 

closing your eyes you buried your head in your hands only to freeze when you felt someone's hands tracing your body. 

 

“So soft.” 

 

You felt a pair of lips colliding against your cheek, you turned your head slightly to see it was Mr. Sohta. 

 

“I got some great news (Y/N). We don't have to worry about someone snooping around here anymore~” mr. Sohta singed 

 

“What are you talking about?!” You growled 

 

“I got rid of any let's just say pests. Just you and me.” He snickered 

 

“Who?” You squirmed 

 

“ your abuseive father, your whore of a mother, and finally Kudoh.” He purred 

 

“ b-but my father wasn't abuseive, a drunk maybe but he never hit me, just yelled. My mother isn't a whore and Kudoh…” She chocked back the tears “ why did you kill him, he was one over your students?” 

 

“ he knew your pattern to well. Don't worry he won't be forgotten. But he won't ever be found” Hideki laughed “ when I got him cornered he was a pathetic sight, begging me to let you go YOU! He some how knew about you. Of course I couldn't let him get away so his body is scattered everywhere back at the school. The wild animals are going to have a lovely feast tonight if they track down the meat.” 

 

You wanted to scream at the murderer, wanted to get away but his arms were too tight around you. 

 

“I did this all for you (Y/N), no one will stop our love.” Hideki moaned 

 

foolishly his arms loosened enough for you to slap his face and scatter off of the bed. You ran to the bedroom door, pulling and Turing the door knob only for it not to respond to you. You whimpered when you heard him growling. You turned to look at him, the mad look in his eyes. He was holding his hand to the area of the slap. Looking at you his gaze lowered almost animalistic. 

 

“You reject me. You! (Y/N) come here now, you ungrateful child.” Hideki stood up from the bed “don't. Ever. Reject. Me. Again!” 

 

He was in your face, hands gripping your throat. You thrashed around till he picked you up and thrown you onto the mattress. He climbed on top of you, his left hand ripped away your bra. Harshly he gripped your breast and bit the other one. Your eyes felt heavy from lack of oxygen. The hand left your throat and made its way to to his pants. You blinked to see him kneeling in front of you, his penis in his hand. 

 

“Touch it.” 

 

“N-no.” 

 

“I said touch it!” 

 

grabbing the back of your neck he jerked your head forward and shoved himself into your mouth. You tried to pull back but he held you there. 

 

“Suck.” 

 

Tears flowed down your face, you tried to look up at him only to see the lust and anger in his eyes. A twisted smirk on his face. Growing impatient you felt him thrust into your mouth, you gagged and grunted as he continued to fuck your mouth. 

 

“Mmm (Y/N) your such a good girl~” Hideki moaned 

 

using his free hand he started to rub his nipples, drool sliding out of his mouth. He moaned again when he felt (Y/N) whine around his dick. He was close, he only needed just more time. Increasing his thrust he held your head till he chummed into your mouth. When he pulled out, your mouth remained open as the semen spilled out. 

 

“Swallow it” 

 

you spit it at him. 

 

“Disgusting pig.” You sneered 

 

You listened to him chuckle, your body being held down. You felt his lips kidding your neck and shoulder, his tongue flicking out whenever you twitched. You whimpered when he roughly bit your shoulder leaving a bruise behind. Using one hand to holds both of you hands his free hand lowered down to your panties the fabric beneath his fingers felt damp. He licked his lips when he slide the fabric away from his prize. Ashamed, and fear were written on your face. He lowered his hand between your thighs and slipped a finger inside your womanhood. You squirmed at this touch, you tried to move away but it was to all in vain. As he slipped in the second finger he watched your reaction, guilty slowly began to eat his insides. You looked like a mess, your hair was messy and his fluids were everywhere. He wanted to make you his tonight but another part of him wanted it to wait, to pleasure you not harm you so you would close him out and abandon him like the rest. With a sigh he removed his finger and brought them to his lips, licking away her fluids. 

 

“(Y/N). I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I know you love me or at least not at the moment but… Never mind” Hideki stood up 

 

scooping up the filthy girl I his arms he brought her to the bathroom, and sat her down in the tub. He frowned when you started to panic, your eyes going wide and the fear covered your lovely scent. Turning on the shower head he started the water and slowly started to clean you. 

 

“Why.” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

he looked at you. 

 

“You could have raped me and yet you didn't.” 

 

“Are you questioning my motives, aren't you glad I didn't? I love you to much. True I loved the other girls before you but you are different. I could never do something that brutal to you.” Hideki stroked her face “I know you love me (Y/N), you just don't know it yet.”


	9. 9

The room felt colder now, as soon as he left the room. You shivered as something graced your skin. You turned to see who it was and surprise, surprise it was the boy. 

 

“Geez (Y/N) you almost got raped. What did I tell you.” The boy growled 

 

Something was off, after your dream about the boy you were questioning his purpose. The boy grunted and rolled up his sleeves. Moving the shower head he positioned it over your head and started to wash you. 

 

“Stop.” 

 

“Your disgusting, let me help.” The boy sneered 

 

the boy grabbed the cloth and started to scrub off the older males scent. Closing your eyes you tried to escape to your imaginary place. You couldn't. Mr. Sohta's eyes, flashed within your vision even when you closed your eyes, his piercing eyes, his evil smirk, his hands gripping you. You opened your eyes and leaned forward. Vomit splashed against the tub you were sitting in, the stench burned your eyes. The boy sighed loudly, pulling you out as if you were a feather. You tried to fight back but the boys grip was strong. 

 

“I see that this is going to be harder to deal with.” 

 

Through teary eyes you looked up at him, his face covered in the shadows. He dragged you into the living room, thrown a towel at you and disappeared. You sat there on the love seat, staring down at your hands, a part of you to give up. To end it all, a chance to be free. 

 

“Your be trapped (Y/N), we are all trapped thanks to him.” 

 

“Takano. What's it like to be dead?” 

 

“Terrible, you feel everything.” She sighed 

 

An arm wrapped around your shoulder bringing you closer to the girl. Takano brought you into a much needed hug. You were afraid but knowing that someone, another woman was with you brought you little comfort. 

 

“Please let's get some clothes on you before Hideki comes back okay.” Takano smiled 

 

you followed her to your room, you felt sick once more when you looked onto the bed. The sheets were a mess and covered with his scent. You were lightly pushed near the dresser where the drawers opened without anyone actually touching the . At this point you didn't care, you reached in and pulled out (F/C) bra and panties. Digging into another drawer you grabbed a pair of grey sweats and a (F/C) tank top. You smiled softly when you walked out back into the living room, Takano was waiting for you, your hair brush in her hands. Sitting on a side, Takano soon started to brush your hair, she hummed a soft melody to smooth you. Whenever she was knew you felt safe but for the boy, you felt him watching you. 

 

“What can you tell me about the boy spirit?” You asked 

 

“Boy spirit? I've never seen a boy.” Takano hummed 

 

‘if Takano never saw the boy, who was he?’ You asked yourself. The two of you were silent until you heard a slam coming from upstairs. 

 

“I got to go, I'll be near okay.” Takano whispered 

 

before you said your good bye she vanished. 

 

“Growl” 

 

you looked down to your stomach, getting off of the couch you really didn't want to eat but you entered the kitchen. Opening the freezer you looked inside, pushing a few things out of the way you pulled out (F/F) pizza. After you took it out of the box and plopped the frozen food onto a pan you shoved it into the stove and set the timer. You turned to see the boy inches away from your face, his appearance was still covered by the shadows. 

 

“Why did you ask about me.” The boy growled 

 

“I-I wanted to know you better.” You stuttered 

 

“Hmm” the boy nodded 

 

slipping between him and the oven you walked back the the love seat and grabbed the remote. You flipped through the channels until you reached the news. 

 

“And in later cases, the man in the age of (F/A) appeared to be murdered in his home before the fire. Police say they do not have a suspect yet. The mother, (M/N) and daughter (Y/N) appears to be missing. If anyone has any information about this case please contact the local police for any tips or clues. I'm Jonathan smith now back to the weather.” 

 

You turned off the tv. Your hands shakes, people were looking for you. 

 

“(Y/N). He's not going to let you go without a fight, he will kill anyone that gets in his way. You already knew that.” The boy hugged your form 

 

you twitched, the boys hand gripped yours, his thumbs moving in circles. You looked at him, even if you couldn't see his face you knew he was grinning. 

 

“I've cleaned up the bathroom and your bed, don't worry I'll take care of you.” The boy kissed your forehead 

 

you shoved him away from you. He looked at you and sighed 

 

“Yeah not a good time to do that huh.” The boy chuckled 

 

the boy stood up and left. You groaned and placed your hand to your forehead, it felt hot. The smell of food brought you back to reality, sluggishly you opened the oven and pulled the pizza out, the smell swept through the rooms of the basement. Turing off the oven you leaned against the fridge. Your body was aching, you felt sweaty and hot. Your vision was slowly starting to blur. Your legs gave out from under neath you causing you to slide down the fridge and land on the floor with a thump. Your stomach cramped up, you wanted to puke again but you had nothing in your stomach. Feeling weak your world spin, your eyes failing you as you tried to keep them open. All you could do was hear. Everything was dark, your body felt limp, light almost like a feather. You sworn you could hear someone calling your name but you couldn't respond. Then nothing, everything was quiet.


	10. 10

Sharp pain surrounded your body, the trinkets of blood flowing down the walls. In the midst of the blood stood a being. You watched as the creature shifted and twitched around in its spot, limbs falling onto the ground only for it to bend down and replace it back. You wanted to scream but a feeling, no a voice told you not to. When the creature went to pick up its arms the head rolled off, rolling towards you. 

 

Sitting up, you panted from the nightmare, the face was blurred but you could faintly see its outline. You jumped when you felt an hand on your shoulder, it was a firm grip but gentle enough not to leave a mark. 

 

“Lay down.” 

 

You blinked, Turing to see who had spoke to you. Despite what the man did to you the other day you clung to his waist. The tears seeped down your cheeks, your body felt hot, sluggish, and uncooperative. Wanting to leave, to hide but a part of you needed him. Needed this monster to keep the others back. 

 

“(Y/N), shh it was just a dream your safe.” Hideki whispered 

 

to you it wasn't a dream, it felt to real. In the dream you could hear, smell, watch, and taste. 

 

“Please lay back, you got a bug that's all” Hideki sighed 

 

“No, I'm not sick.” You protested 

 

he snickers at your remark, you didn't want to sleep anymore. 

 

“(Y/N) I'll be right here, I won't leave your side alright.” 

 

You nodded, you felt him easing you back down onto the bed, he wrapped his arms around you pulling yourself closer to his body. You turned to face him, he already had his eyes close. Studying his features you noticed little scars on different parts of his face indicating that he had work done. 

 

“He didn't always looked like that.” 

 

“No?” You smirked 

 

“He wasn't the prettiest person, he was picked on as a teen. One day he gave up and changed his face.” 

 

“Takano, why do you stick around?” 

 

she paused, the spirit known as Takano walked towards his side of the bed, her fingers tracing down the side of his face. 

 

“I just do.” 

 

She looked up at you, a sad smile on her face. 

 

“What happened to you (Y/N)?” She asked 

 

“I don't know. I was attacked the first time from him.” You growled “the second time from the boy” 

 

“Boy, what boy. There are no boys here.” She huffed 

 

shaking your head, you closed your eyes and tried to sleep. You were awoken to your body being felt up. Snapping your eyes open you hissed at the man. Your body stiffened when his hands lowered down between your thighs the, his finger teasingly rubbing against your panties. 

 

The you turned away from him, causing his hands to slip out from their location. With a grin on your face you refused to let him do such a thing again. Listening to him whine made you chuckle lightly, the same way a young child would whine if they couldn't get what they want. Staring up at the tiny window you groaned as it was dark outside, it has been a full day of you laying on this bed with him beside you. When you felt the bed shift beside you, you were roughly turned onto your back his body pinning you down. His hands trailed lightly against your warm skin, his eyes melted against your gaze. A sigh escaped his lips as he inched forward and captured yours. You stiffen for a brief second before kissing back, his tongue licked at your bottom lip begging for entry but you declined. He growled and gripped your ass, giving it a rough squeeze. This action took you by surprise, you yelped against his lips allowing him to slip his tongue in and claim your cavern. Breaking away to allow the both of you to breath, he lowered his head and started to kiss you jawline, making his way to your neck. Nibbling and licking you gasped as he managed to find your sweet spot. He continued to attack the same spot causing you to moan. Looking back into his eye the gaze of lust and desire slapped you hard as his gaze intensified. His hand slipped inside of your panties rubbing your clit, you squirmed but didn't fight back. 

 

“(Y/N)” 

 

his finger lodged it self inside you slowly pumping you. 

 

“(Y/N)” 

 

you wrapped your arms around his neck, his face buried by your head as he added a second finger into your wet womanhood. 

 

“(Y/N)!” 

 

you screamed as he moved faster, sliding the digits around. 

 

(Y/N)!” 

 

your eyes opened, sitting up beside you was the man. You could feel the sweat pooling off of your body. 

 

“You were having a nightmare. You kept screaming.” Hideki hugged you 

 

it was just a dream, a sickening dream.


	11. 11

Your body tensed up when you felt his arms around you. His hand rubbing your back, trying to soothe your worries. You flinched. This caused him to stop what he was doing and look at you. His eyes scanned your face, searching for anything that could have caused you to flinch. When he placed his hand on your shoulder you jerked out of his grip and stood up from the bed. 

 

“Where are you going (Y/N).” Hideki growled 

 

You whimpered slightly. “I'm hungry, I'm going to devour my pizza.” 

 

You turned and speed walked out if the room. As soon as you were in the kitchen eating the cold pizza you heard objects being thrown in your room. Nearly choking on your food, heavy footsteps headed your way. The foot steps stood in front of you, his eyes catching yours. 

 

“I'm growing impatient (Y/N)!” Hideki shouted 

 

dropping the pizza slice onto the counter your hands were roughly grabbed and brought up to his lips. He sucked on your digits one after another. You closed your eyes trying not to moan, it sickened you to be enjoying such an act from him. Growls and scratching sounds caused you to look up. Up above the both of you were a pair of glowing red eyes, it's body covered in the shadows. You saw its claws scraping against the ceiling, leaving long marks above you. Before you could scream you felt a pair of lips roughly slamming against yours. Eyes widen as he held your arms above your head, with one hand he held you still, his free hand roamed over your body. You squirmed and tried to pull away. Panicking you accidentally bit his tongue, causing him to pull away, his mouth blooded and snarling. 

 

“You little bitch, I've done all of this for you and this is how you treat me!” He slapped you. “Don't. Refuse. Me. Ever.” 

 

Tears flowed down your face as you received another slap. Eventually after the fourth slap he started to throw punches. Your eyes were squeezed shut from the contact if his face. Your screams for him to stop went unnoticed. You tried to bring your hands up to cover your face but instead he punched your stomach. You fell to the ground, when he paused you thought it was over but you were wrong. Kicking at your gut, blood spurred out from your mouth, your lips were cracked and your right eyes bruised over. Breathing was becoming harder for you as you drowned on your own blood. He stopped his assault, spit at you and turned away. 

 

“Be grateful I'm not a monster, I would have made my way with you.” He sneered 

 

his foot steps slowly started to vanish, the door to upstairs opened and slammed shut leaving you to lie on the floor barely moving. The growls above you grew nearer, you felt the creature breath on your back. It ran its claws down your back, digging deep into your abused skin. Just as it appeared it to vanished. You tried to sit up but couldn't. Your legs dragged themselves behind you as you crawled towards the love seat, a pair of hands gripped your hips and lifted you up and onto the couch. With only one eye you noticed it was the boy, his body language was slouched over, his hands gripping first aid supplies. 

 

“(Y/N). Why do you do this to yourself?” The boy sighed 

 

you couldn't reply, your face hurt to much to move. Gently as possible the boy slowly started to bandage you up. Refusing to look at the boy, he seemed to not mind it. 

 

“I am not your enemy (Y/N). Hideki is.” 

 

A growl escaped your swollen lips, it hurt a lot but it was the best you could muster. 

 

“I get it, your angry but don't take it on me.” 

 

The boy stood up, kissed your forehead once more and walked into the bathroom. He returned moments later, only to wave at you and disappear. You were alone now, just you and the many shouts of nothing upstairs.


	12. 12

Getting up from your spot on the love seat you made your way to the bedroom. Looking up you glared at the small window that was far from your reach. Deciding you had nothing else better to do you began staking furniture against the wall. Satisfied with your work you carefully crawled up the unbalanced tower and reached the top. With a sigh escaping your swollen lips you started to hit the glass with your fist. The cold glass remained unfazed by your efforts, staring back at you. Growling you smashed one of the books you found on the shelf outside of your room. The glass shattered into little pieces, dirt flooded the room but you now had a chance of freedom. Digging your nails through the dirt you breathed a mouthful of the cool nights winds. The taste of freedom was so sweet to your lips. Arriving just outside of the buildings you dashed away from the house, the wind slapping your hot face as you ran for your dear life. Tear flowed down your chubby face as you spotted the police station only a few blocks away. The more you ran the further it seemed to get. Soon you were out of breath, the adrenaline that was pumping through your veins died down. Gasping for air you let out a startle scream as a figure stood behind you. The figure stood under the shadows but you can see the red peering eyes, filled with malice. The figure slowly started to approach you but you were frozen with fear. Soon it was in front of you, pounced you onto the ground tearing at your clothes and skin. You screamed but the thing only chuckled. You felt something slimy makes its way up your neck to your face, the claws gashed at your sides and ripped a chunk of your flesh. Tears flowed down your face, the creature moaned as it sucked your neck, biting it and drawing blood. The creature stopped and grabbed your hand, licking the digits clean off so no dirt was on them. The creature positioned it self between your thighs, spreading your legs open. 

 

“Please, don't do this.” You cried 

 

the creature laughed at you, it's head loomed closely to yours. 

 

“Your mine (Y/N)” 

 

you screamed as you felt something tighten around your neck, but the tightness soon disappeared and an object landed on your neck with a soft thud. Your heart was racing a mile a minute. Sweat poured off of you drenching the sheets you were in. You looked down and whined. 

 

“I-I'm still here.” 

 

“Indeed you are.” 

 

You turned to see the boy, you glared at him only for him to smack you upside of the head. 

 

“Stop it (Y/N)” 

 

a growl escaped your throat. The boy sighed and shifted himself so that he was in front of you. The boy reached out and touched your cheek his hand dipping known to your chest only to stop when you slapped his hand. 

 

“I wasn't…never mind” 

 

the boy leaned forward towards you his hand resting on your shoulder. ‘So cold’ you thought. 

 

When you blinked your eyes he was gone, a sigh left your lips. You were about to stand up when your body started to pulsated with pain, you groaned and whimpered as the pain made it almost impossible for you to move. 

 

“Fuck. Just kill me now.” You cursed 

 

“I could never kill you (Y/N). I love you too much for that.” 

 

You flinched. Looking up at the door your ex teacher stood. A guilty look on his face, no doubt it was the way you looked. 

 

“I'm sorry (Y/N) I didn't mean to snap. I wasn't myself at the moment” he shifted in his spot by the door. 

 

“I want to go home.” You growled 

 

“But this is your home, our home. Oh can't you at least try to enjoy it here. Enjoy my company?” 

 

“You tried to kill me, fuck you even tried to rape me. If you want me to love you, you are doing a terrible job at it!” You hissed 

 

you watched as he jumped at your comment, he refused to look at you. 

 

“I know you love me (Y/N), just like I love you. So let's put this thing behind us shall we~” 

 

“You're not listening to me!” You screamed 

 

soon you were on your back, your prisoner loomed above you. His smirk returned back on his face. You turned to look away from him, his lips grazed your neck planting little butterfly kisses. You squirmed but you were still to weak from the beat down. 

 

“Relax (Y/N) I know you will enjoy it just as much as I will.” He whispered 

 

eyes widen as he smirked against your neck, his teeth nipping at you while his hands made their way down between your thighs. 

 

“No? Please stop this!” You cried 

 

“Shush (Y/N) your just scared. I know it's your first time, I've been watching you. Oh yes such a filthy thing you are. Teasing me like that.” He moaned “ I know what you do with those hands of yours, I'm amazed you never heard me in your closet.” 

 

You panicked, you brought you leg up and kneed his stomach, he groaned and rolled over, giving you a chance to move away. Just like before the door was locked, you were trapped once more. 

 

“please don't…” You paused “I'm scared teacher, so scared. Im not ready for this.” 

 

You watched as he shifted himself up onto his knees, his hands out stretched towards you. With a quick movement he pulled you back down onto the bed, a warm smile on his face. 

 

“Alright I'll wait but…” He smirked “I'm still going to make you mine one way or another.” 

 

Yelping, he tied your hands together and tied them to the bed leg, spreading your legs open again he slowly removed your (F/C) panties. He licked his lips and lowered his head to your stomach, licking his way down until he was near your clit. You gasped as he shoved his tongue inside of your womanhood, swirling it around and pumping it into you. You were squirming from the sensation, you tried to hold back a moan but a small one escaped your lips. This caused the man to to grip your legs and swing them over his shoulders, deepening the penetration. 

 

“S-stop. Ahh.” 

 

Your mind was screaming at you, trying to tell you to fight or run but your body was betraying you, your body craved the attention after being abused so many times. You buckled your hips making his to dig his nails into your hips to keep you down. You felt your stomach tighten and before you knew it you arched your chest forward and screamed. Closing your eyes as you felt yourself becoming wet. You released yourself into his mouth which he gladly drank you up. Moving his head away he stared at you, panting, your chest lifted high before sinking back down, your eyes closed from his gaze. Hideki licked his lips and kissed just below your belly button. He moaned when he felt himself, he was hard and the pants he was wearing tightened. Removing the clothes that constricted him he brought his hand to his dick, biting his lips to stiffen and further moans he started to stroke himself. It didn't take long for him to cum seeing how you were laying exposed to him. Throwing his head back he cummed onto your belly, the white substance sticked to your skin. With a smirk he leaned down and started to lick you clean, trailing his tongue around your body making you twitch and cooed as he tickled you. 

 

“(Y/N) my love. Isn't this wonderful” 

 

you didn't respond to him and he knew you wouldn't but at this moment everything was coming into place. 

 

“Soon, I'll will make you cry my name every night.” He planted a kiss on your forehead and wrapped his arms around you.


	13. Chapter 13

Screams echoed throughout the bedroom, two figures both moving with perfect timing as they held and expressed themselves with their moans and cries of ecstasy. Hideki panted as he held you down, his body covered in sweat as he thrust inside you. He felt your (P/C) nails scratching his back, your legs clung to his body giving him a chance to penetrate you deeper. 

 

“(Y/N), I ahh, mm” he gasped 

 

Lowering his head down he captured your lips and forced his tongue inside your mouth, mapping out the every nook and cranny of your mouth. His eyes flustered as he moaned against your mouth. Pulling away he bit your neck, sucking the skin which earned him your screams of approval. Hips slamming against his he howled your name as he released himself inside your tight body. The warmth slowly slipping away as he pulled out of you, his seed leaking from within you. Pulling the girl up unto his lap he rolled his hips and angled himself to penetrate you once more, hands gripping your thighs he lifted you up slightly and slammed you back down unto his already harden dick. Head thrown back he moaned as he felt your hands moving along his chest, sliding up to grip his shoulders for support. 

 

“Hideki~” 

 

Hideki slowed, the voice was far to deep for his (Y/N). Blinking he looked up and screamed. On top of him was a beast, eyes red as blood, jaws jagged and sharpen its claws now dug under his skin and shredding the flesh clean off his muscle. Thrashing around he tried to lodge the beast off of him only for it to assault him further. The beasts jaws lowered close to his head and bit his shoulder. Blood flowed off of his body and onto the now stained silk blankets? Horrified he held the urge to vomit as he was laying in a blanket made out of skin, rotting skin. Traces of hair tickled the back of him as he struggled to free himself. The beast howled proudly as it stood up from its spot on his lap, licking its lips in a seductive matter. Crawling away he fled off of the bed, and landed onto the floor. The floor and walls looked like those back in the school. Standing up he limped away from the skin blanket and out through the sliding door. Entering the hallway he was greeted by hanging bodies that swayed from the hot breeze. Standing in the middle of the floor was a being, in its arms was (Y/N). 

 

“time to wake up Hideki~” 

 

screaming he sat up, his hands shaking and sweat poured down from him face. He scanned the room to see if there was anything out of the miss, there was. With a low growl he stood up and slammed opened the door, slipping out of the bedroom he began his search. Moving towards the stairs he smirked to see the door was indeed still locked, he was the only one with the combination from the guest side. He frowned when he noticed the door had scuff marks on it, indicating that (Y/N) was indeed up at some point. 

 

“(Y/N)!” He shouted 

 

Walking throughout the rooms he held his patients that was barely holding on to deal life. Walking back into the bedroom he gasped. Lying on the bed was your form, chest rising and falling in a steady pace, perfectly in peace. 

 

“(Y/N)…” 

 

With a shaky hand he ran his fingers down the sleeping body's face, knuckles gazing against your cheek. Letting out a loving sigh he crawled back into the bed and cuddled you. 

 

“all mine~”


	14. Chapter 14

low grumbles caused you to awake from your slumber, an arm draped around your mid section. Looking down you growled beneath your breath. Slowly you were able to safely remove the arm that held you in place allowing you to move around freely. When you approached the bed room door you turned to see the sleeping man, curled against the body pillow. A smile plastered against his face as he cooed. 

 

“sick basturd” you sneered 

 

You left the room and entered the living room, your eyes followed the small scratches that lead to the locked door. Using your left hand you grabbed a hold of the door knob and jiggled it. 

 

“It's not going to work (Y/N)” 

 

“Takano if you wish to help me can't you go on the other side and unlock it for me?” You whispered 

 

“I cannot, he won't let me.” She stated 

 

“Who’s he? Mr. Sohta?” 

 

“No, not him.” She gulped 

 

“Then who?” You growled 

 

“The dark man.” 

 

“The who?” 

 

“Listen to me. Stay away from him!” 

 

she vanished leaving you to ponder what she had said. Frustrated you ignore the warning and went back to try and open the door. The door appeared to be needing an combination of some sort. A four number code. Natural you tried out different numbers like your birthday, favourite numbers, locker combination, but none seemed to work. 

 

“This is stupid!” You hissed 

 

grabbing the door handle once more you slammed your body against the door frame, you could hear the sounds of the wood creaking against your weight but it wasn't enough. Hitting the door once more you were soon out of breath, panting like a dog you rubbed your shoulder and took a step back. You turned and screamed. In front of you was a very upset half naked man. Daggers glistened in his eyes as he tackled you against the door. You back slammed against it, his hands on either side of your head. You closed your eyes to avoid looking into his. Your face still stun from before when he beaten you for accidentally biting his tongue. You felt his breath ghosting against your face. A low growled escaped his throat as he moved one of his hands to your chin, forcing you to look at him. 

 

“What are you doing (Y/N)” 

 

all you giving him was the silent treatment, which he did not take to kindly about. 

 

“Why are you trying to leave me (Y/N). You can't escape me my love, if I have to I'll tie you up and take what is rightfully mine~” Hideki purred 

 

“No, please don't. I'm sorry” you whimpered 

 

“Your sorry, I don't believe you. Prove to me how sorry you are.” He smirked 

 

moving his hand from your face he lowered it down to his briefs. You stared at him, your eyes widen as he pulled his dick out, you looked away and thrown your hands up to your face. 

 

“(Y/N)~” he cooed 

 

Hideki grabbed a hold of you and shoved your down onto the ground, he was now standing in front of you. 

 

“Show me how sorry you are (Y/N). I want to feel you work your hands on me this time.” 

 

Reaching down he gripped your hands into his and brought them to his dick, slowly he guided your hands over himself and forcing you to pump him. Eyes closed shut you held in a whimper as you pleasure him. 

 

“Such an obedient girl you are. Always teasing me” he moaned 

 

you started to pick up the pace, moving your hands over more fluidly. You bit your bottom lip and gave one last stroke with your thumb. You moved away before he had a chance to give you a face shot once again, this time you took off running towards the bathroom door and locked it shut. You listened to him stumble around for a bit, moaning out your name as he approached the bathroom door. 

 

“(Y/N) open up sweetie. Let me in so I can pleasure you.” He hummed 

 

“No, I'm good. Just leave me alone.” You shouted from behind the door. 

 

There was a silent pause, for a second you thought he just crashed outside of the door but instead you finally heard his foot steps leaving your door. 

 

“Smooth.” 

 

Feeling a hand brush against your hair you knew who it was by the sound of his voice. 

 

“How am I suppose to escape.” 

 

“One day you will figure it out.” 

 

You looked at the boy, his face clouded with the shadows. 

 

“why do you hide your face from me?” You asked 

 

“I'm hideous that's why.” He whispered 

 

pulling him into the light you gasped. His hair was roughly the same colour as Mr. Sohta’s his eyes were also was the same colour but they held a hint of sadness from over the years. His skin seemed to be pale and a little bit pimply, but none the less he seemed cute. 

 

“I'm ugly aren't I?” He sighed sadly 

 

“Not at all, actually you look kinda cute.” You giggled 

 

you grinned when you noticed him blushing at your comment. He looked away from you and unlocked the door. 

 

“He's gone.” 

 

Following behind the boy he stood in front of the fridge, the pizza was long gone. Opening the fridge he started to pull out different types of ingredients and placing them onto the counter. Leaning against the counter you smiled as he kept giving you small glances your way. You giggled at his child like behaviour, causing him to look away and begin to cook. 

 

“So whatcha cooking?” You asked 

 

“You'll see.” He replied 

 

everything was moving smoothly but it all turned down hill when you heard a door being slammed shut and heavy foot steps making their way further away from you. The both of you remained silent, then you heard the voices. Two males seemed to be arguing about something. A loud crash was soon to follow then a scream. The screaming soon turned to muffle cries of help then nothing, nothing but the sound of something dragging down the stairs. You turned to see the boy vanish and the stove was shut off. The door opened and there the man dragged a body into the living room. He looked at you and smiled sinisterly. He held a kitchen knife in his hand, slowly he circled the body till he was facing you. He knelt down and started to chop up the body. Removing the head first, followers by the arms then the legs. He opened up the mans chest and ripped out the dead mans heart and approached you. 

 

“I know that this isn't my heart but you get the idea.” He presented the heart to you 

 

holding back the argue to vomit when he dropped the heart into your hands all you could do was stare. 

 

“All of this is for you (Y/N), nothing is going to keep us apart.” He leaned forward and kissed your cheek “I love you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Your hands started to shake, you dropped the heart and backed away from the mad man. Hand still out stretched away from your body you watched helplessly as blood dripped down from your finger tips and onto the floor. Your back hit against the wall. Soft whimpers traveled within the room as the man grabbed hold of the body parts and chucked them aside to get to you. His eyes glistened with anger. 

 

“Do you not like your gift (Y/N)?!” 

 

you could only mumble out your whimpers. 

 

“Can't you appreciate anything I do for you, for us!” He screamed 

 

he leaned close to you, blocking your path to escape. Fear took hold of you as he held you against the wall. He hummed and bit your neck, drawing out blood. You gasped and he laughed 

 

“So you want to play this game huh, so be it.” 

 

Hideki moved his hands down to your sides and dug his nails into you. He returned back to your neck and licked the wound for awhile before biting down on your shoulder marking it. Releasing his iron grip he slide his right hand down between your legs and rubbed his fingers against your panties, fingers thrusting against the fabric. He moaned as he felt himself getting excited, in his mind it was time. The wait was over he was going to claim his love. Feeling flustered he looked upon your face to see the tears leak from your closed eyes. He licked the tears and moved to your lips, delivering a rough kiss. With his left hand he reached around your waist and pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss. He licked your bottom lip begging for entry but you declined, he growled and removed his right hand to squeeze your ass. You squeaked and he shoved his tongue inside of your mouth, mindful of the risk of it being bitten again. When his lungs stung for air he reluctantly pulled away, panting heavy. Grinning he used his legs to spread yours open, using one of his legs to position it between your thigh and rub against your womanhood. He chuckled when he watched you try to paw at him, pushing at him but he wouldn't have any of that. Snatching your hands he rubbed soothing circles on them, feeling the softness of your skin against his, the blood of the dead man mixed perfectly against such flawless hands. Deciding to enjoy him self he attacked your neck again, sucking on the now bruised flesh and licking it. He moaned louder when he felt a little trickle form on his pant leg, you were becoming wet. His breathing hitched, he bit his lower lip and he released your hands and dragged you to the bedroom. Of course you were nervous he thought as he felt you trying to pull away, he snickered and flung you onto the bed. Straddling your body as he threw off his shirt, he sighed as he rubbed his hands against his harden nipples in a playful fashion. He looked down to see you blush and look away, such a cutie he thought. When he was done teasing himself he went over to your shirt and slide it off of your body. The coldness caused your skin to form little goosebumps, your bra blocked the hardness of your now cold nips. He hummed once more, moving his hand over your breast and sliding his fingers up under the bra and fondled you. With his free hand he had secured your hands from interfering, tieing them once more to the bed post, he watched as you tried to get them loose but alas he knew you couldn't. Reaching over behind you he unclipped your bra and flung it aside with your shirt, his breathing becoming heavier as he stared down at your body, even if he seen it before you were still amazing. Licking his lips he bent down and took ahold of one of your nipples and sucked on the pick nub, slightly pulling the skin back. His free hand went to the other breast and fondled it. He heard you whine, whimpering and the ever so silent of please. 

 

With a hearty groan he pulled away and went to work removing his pants, his fingers twitched with excitement as he moved his hand over his bulged boxers. He smirked at you and started to slowly almost teasingly pull away your pant. He frowned when he noticed the scared look on your face, the pleading look of hopelessness and fear. 

 

“Shh it's alright (Y/N).” He cooed 

 

when he removed your pants he placed his finger against your wet panties, he swiped at the fabric which wetted his fingers, he brought them to his lips and sucked on them, tasting you. Moving his mouth of your panties he bit the fabric and pulled his away, he growled hungry as he sniffed the fabric. His eyes rolled back for a second as he inhaled your scent, the mixture causing him to thrust his fingers inside you, making you scream. He laughed as his fingered scissored you, sliding against your slick inner walls. He knew he was close, he felt his body already starting to knot, he sighed and slowed his fingers. Slowly he added a third finger in, moving all three digits up and curling them which caused a gasp from your lips. Purring he brought his lips back up to yours and kissed you, softer this time. Removing his fingers from within you he removed his boxers and rubbed his harden dick against the outside of your clit. He moved back slightly and and lined himself, slowly he eased in. He watched as you silently screamed from the sudden pressure, the feeling of something large and foreign penetrating inside you. Slowly he started to move, moving his hands to your hips he moved his thumbs around in a circular motion easing away the pain. The slow pace was killing him, he growled slightly and picked up the pace. A darker part of him seemed to have taken over as he was now thrusting hard inside of you. His hands gripped your legs and spread them further and over his shoulders as he sacked his teeth into your skin. 

 

You on the other hand were screaming, not from pleasure but from pain. You felt your skin being ripped from the force, his teeth breaking the surface of your skin, you tried to pull your hands free but it was all in vain. You smacked your head against his, your chin hurtled but it did cause him to stop. 

 

He looked at you, his eyes darkened 

 

“how dare you hit me (Y/N)!” 

 

he growled as raised his hand into the air and felt it hitting against your face, he slapped you over and over again as he continued to thrust in you now faster then before. When he looked down at you he was filled with such rage, you sicken him. Your face was red, tears stained your cheeks. He did all of this for you and yet it wasn't enough. 

 

“Stop your snivelling you ungrateful whore.” 

 

He untied your straps and flipped you over so he didn't have to look at your face. He hissed and groaned as he spread you further apart and grabbed your hair, he pulled back your head and bit your ear. With a growl he shoved your head into the blanket and cummed inside of you, feeling you with his seed. Slowing down he finally came to a stand still. Quickly he pulled out of you and kicked you off the bed before standing up. He gathered his clothes and walked to the door. Taking one last look at your hurdled form he hissed and slammed the door shut leaving you to yourself.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything hurt, tears formed and spilled off your face and onto the ground below. You tried to move but the pain made you yelped. You were afraid to move, afraid that he would come back, you laid there cold, sweating, sticky, and ashamed. He took everything from you, family, friends, your innocence, everything that made you well you. Curling up in the fetal position you closed your eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. You knew you had to escape, had to get away from him. 

 

“(Y/N)” 

 

you felt something touch you, something or someone lift you up and moved you onto the bed. The sheets moved themselves around you, coving up your exposed body. You didn't want to see who it was, you just wanted to block out everything. You tried to shift out of the persons hold when they decided to lay next to you and hold you. You whimpered when the person held you close to their chest, the smell of sex lingered in the air and it sicken you. Eventually you were able to sleep. The next day, you awoke to see a pale chest moving up and down beside you. Looking up you gasped when you noticed it was the boy, he seemed or at least for what you can tell calmed, at peace more likely. Calmed body position, holding you in his frail arms not to tight but enough to keep you at bay. When the boy groan and turned away from you, you took the opportunity to ease out of bed. When your feet hit the floor you heard the sheets shuffle a bit, a hand moved up to your shoulders and rubbed you with care. You turned to see his head resting on your shoulder blade, his face buried in your hair. 

 

“Morning (Y/N)~” the boy sighed 

 

“M-morning” 

 

When the boy moved his other hand into the exposed shoulder he soon brought both hands into your back and started to rub. Your body went stiff from the contact but you soon eased into it and let out a moan. You closed your eyes and melted into his touch, his cool hands moved swiftly against your burning back. For a moment it felt like nothing happened to you, it was as if you and the boy were meant to be. Soon the sounds of footsteps could be heard upstairs, pacing rapidly. A few shouts and cries along with things being smashed caused you to open your eyes and shiver. The boy took noticed and pulled you closer to him, his cool body surprised you and made you jump out of his hold. When you spun around you look at the boy he was gone. Slowly you stood up from the bed and moved towards the door rather stiffly. Gripping the door knob you slowly turned it and peeked out. The halls were dark from lack of pure light, the temperature dropped as well. Slowly you headed towards the bathroom and closed the door shut, back against the wooden door you snaked down onto the floor. Sobbing from fright you hugged your knees close to your chest and buried your head into your arms to muffle out the tears. Behind the closed door you heard what sounded like claws clicking against the floor, moving towards the door. Soon the sound stopped for a brief second. 

 

‘Screech’ 

 

you jumped from the sound, bumping your head on the sink. Dizzy from the movement you watched helplessly as the door started to bang, the wood slowly weakening from the heavy impact from the other side. Screams of an animal could be heard on the other side as the banging continued, growing louder and vicious. Claws soon scratched the surface of the door, trying to claw they way into the bathroom. You screamed and cried as the door was forced open, the hallway was dark, heavy breathing and grotesque grows echoed throughout the halls as the scrapping of claws lined the broken door in front of you. You closed your eyes and held your breath as you felt something breathing onto your face, the smell of blood and rot almost made you vomit but you held it in. When you felt a hard pressure on your shoulders you whimpered. Wok. The pressure was replaced with scorching pain as the claws sinked beneath your skin and ripped the flesh away from your body. You screamed as you felt your body slowly being dragged away from the bathroom and into the living room. You opened your eye to see Hideki standing over you, his eye filled with remorse and worry. 

 

“(Y/N)” he whispered softly 

 

when you didn't reply back he said your name a little louder 

 

“(Y/N)” 

 

scared from the night before and what happened only moments ago you curled up into a ball and started to shake violently. The only sounds that left your quivering lips were 

 

“No more” 

 

“(Y/N), I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have hurt you like that. I-I don't know what came over me.” 

 

You growled, after everything he had put you through you still hated him, hated him for ruining your life. Slowly you uncurled yourself and went into a sitting position, back facing him as you tried to hide your shame. Head lowered you glared at the floor beneath you. You jumped slightly when you felt his hands on your arms, ever so slowly he moved them up and down and leaned against your body. His head rested on your shoulder blade and his face buried in your hair. 

 

“Please, forgive me. I love you (Y/N)” 

 

“Never, I will never forgive you. Monster!” 

 

you felt him wince from the name calling, his grip tightened slightly but soon melted away leaving only his head on your body. When he brought his arms around you to hold you, you tried to squirm out of his hold, but he wouldn't have any of that. 

 

“I-I know you love me (Y/N), my love please don't hide yourself from me. I love you.” 

 

Tears spilled down your face, which tripped onto his arm. Gasping Hideki quickly swiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed your cheek. Slowly releasing you from his hold, he stood up and offered his hand to you. When you didn't budge he sighed and pulled you up. Picking you up he brought you to the bathroom and started the bath tub. Adding bubbles and bath salts to the water he glanced over at you. When you refused to look at him and continue to stare at the wall you felt his hand on your leg and rubbed his thumb in circles. When the tub was ready he stripped down and held you close to his naked body. Easing into the water he held you as the water soon covered both of your bodies, the soap and bubbles covering everything. Forcing your head on his chest, Hideki petted your head and hummed a tone. Working his fingers on your body to ease of the stress he sighed once more as he looked down at you. Your face was paled from the lack of sun, eyes dulled from life, nails unkept, hair was a mess, and your body was covered in bruises from head to toe, along with the amount of weight loss from lack of food. You looked so sick and it pained him, he blinked quickly and formed a plan, tonight he thought ‘tonight I'll take her outside to a show’. When you moved slowly the bath water spilled out onto the side, you froze. Excepting to be hit you squeezed your eyes shut. When you heard a chuckle you opened them once more and stared at the door, the door was fine, no claw marks, no sign of it ever being broken. You felt sick as you laid on your rapist chest, allowed him to touch you but for now it was all you can do. You were beaten and weak and you knew it. It was only a matter of time before he grew tired of you and made you his next victim.


	17. Chapter 17

As you laid together, you had time to reflect on your life and what brought you to this moment. Your family, friends, bullies, everyone you knew either thought you were dead or gone. You were alone and wounded both physically and mentally. Your eyes felt heavy from the warmth coming from both the water and your attacker, the smooth breathing patterns argued you relax but you fought against that motion. Moving your head slightly you looked up to see Mr. Sohta's eyes closed, his face calmed and pleased. His chest moved up and down as he breathed calmly, he appeared to be asleep but you knew if you tried to escape it would only cause you nothing but pain. For now you waited, waited for a small chance of freedom. The door creaked open slightly, the boy popped his head in and spotted you, you on the other hand spotted him. You both stared at each other, watching, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. The boy carefully walked into the room and knelt down beside the tub. His icy hands stroked the top of your back in a comforting motion, the mixture of hot and cold blending in so well made you purr. The boy grinned as you arched into his touch, your chest still laid flat against Mr. Sohta's. You blinked to see the boy leaning closer to your head, kissing your forehead and moving back towards the door. When you blinked once more he was gone. You sighed sadly, just then you felt a wet warm hand wrap itself around your waist. You looked up to see Mr. Sohta looking at you, his eyes glistened with excitement and another emotion you could not figure out. A playful smile danced on his lips as he brought his free hand to your face and traced his thumb upon your lips. Looking away you hid your blush blaming the heat of the water, you gasped when you felt his hold tighten and him shifting in a different position. Legs spread he wrapped them around you and pulling you up into a sitting position. Back faced his way as you stared ahead, his hands splashed into the water and brought them back up onto your cold arms. Fingers moving roughly against your bruised arms as he smeared the water over you. 

 

“would you like to go out with me for the night?” 

 

You gulped, staring down into the water you brought your hands up and cupped the water. 

 

“As in go out, out?” 

 

“Why yes, I've been thinking. Maybe go and see a movie or something. You know get out of the house and into the fresh air.” 

 

“I-I would like that a lot.” 

 

You grinned as you brought the cupped hand and splashed the water upon your face. The water trickled down your face and back into the tub. You moaned when you felt Mr. Sohta move his hands onto your shoulder and started to massage them. Eyes closed you felt at peace for a few minutes, a false sense of peace to be exact. At the moment you didn't care you just accepted this moment. You listened as his breathing became shallow, slower and more ridged. Slowly you were eased away into the darkness of your mind, you could still hear things but you could no longer see. You knew Mr. Sohta was the one whose was touching you, touching your hands, arms, stomach, legs, back, and chest. You can hear the water move around your body, splashes here and there. You felt your body being lifted up and you could hear the sound of a waterfall, most likely your were being lifted out of the tub. You felt something wrap around your body, something soft but with a rough edge to it. You were moving now, you knew you were but you couldn't see which alarmed you still. You weren’t sleeping it would seem but you couldn't open your eyes. You could hear a door opening and heavy footsteps, the temperature was different, slightly warmer. You could smell what you assumed was food, something with a bit of sweetness lingerie in the air. Your mouth began to water, you could hear a soft chuckle before you heard another door opening. Soon You felt your back being greeted with a soft material, something supporting your head. You assumed you were on a bed of some sort, it wasn't yours you could tell. 

 

“Now stay my love.” 

 

The door closed, slowly your eyes finally flicked open. Taking a look around the room you were in you found out it was another bedroom with an average bedroom set but something was off. You stood up from the bed, the towel falling off of your body as you approached a closet. Opening it you threw your hands over your mouth to keep from screaming, inside of the closet were pictures of you, some of them were of you sleeping, in class, getting changed, talking to some friends. What scared you the most was the fact in every picture that showered your hands was a red circle over them, isolating them almost from the rest of your body. 

 

“I see you found my pictures. Like them?” 

 

you gasped and turned around, behind you was a very naked teacher, his eyes filled with glee. Cornering you into the closet he placed his hands beside your head keeping you locked in place. You turned slightly, eyes closed as his breath ghost against your neck. Lowering his head to your neck he planted small butterfly kisses over your neck and shoulders, nipping at your sweet spots causing you to moan against your will. He snickered as he sucked on your flesh before lowering his head down to your breast. Tongue flickering out past his lips he licked the now sensitive nub. Moving his lips over the nub he used his mouth to nom it. His right hand moved up to grope your other breast. Eyes closed you opened your mouth to protest but instead you could only let out a chocked gasp. You felt his leg rubbing against your womanhood in a perverted matter. 

 

“S-stop.” 

 

You felt your will slowly being erased away and replaced with pleasure, a sickening feeling you did not wish to feel. 

 

“Your right.” He pulled away “let's get ready to go.” 

 

You watched as he backed away from you, walking calmly to the dresser and pulling out his boxers. He smirked at you as you blushed, he returned by your side but now holding clothes in his hands. 

 

“Put these on, I'll await for you outside of the bedroom door.” 

 

You watched as he turned away and walked out of the room, the door clicked signalling you that it was indeed closed. Grunting you picked up the panties and examined them, they appeared to be a (F/C) laced panties and a matching bra. You groaned as you dressed into them, you eyed your figure and nodded your head with approval. The dress you was something like a cocktail dress, short but simple. Spinning I. Your spot you bent down and figured out if you could see your ass, you couldn't. Finally you approached the door. Slowly you turned the door knob and stepped out. Waiting for you Mr. Sohta smiled at you, a thin shawl in his hands. 

 

“You might need this, now let's get going” 

 

when he opened the main door you wanted to run but it would seem he too had the same idea. Grabbing your arm he locked it into his arm, binding you to his side. 

 

“Now, you won't be able to trip over things if I hold onto you my love.” 

 

You rolled your eyes and allowed him to guide you, slowly you began to look around your environment, you spotted a open lot which he seemed to have slowed. You wanted to say or ask him about it but the look of ‘I'm not in the mood’ caused you to remain silent. Finally you both seemed to arrive at a four star restaurant, expensive looking as well. 

 

“Reservations?” 

 

“Sohta.” 

 

“Ah yes, right this way sir.” 

 

The both of you were brought into a dark lite area, close to the window, you watched as cars zoomed past the window , a few happy couples walking past you, hands twined together. 

 

“the wine section?” 

 

“Yes, give this one please.” 

 

“An excellent choice” 

 

you looked back to see your waiter leave, Mr. Sohta was smiling at you. 

 

“Beautiful, you always can make me melt with pure love.” 

 

“Until you feel like getting violent with me!” 

 

you hissed silently as your waited return with an expensive looking bottle of red wine. The waiter looked at you for a few seconds before straightening himself and pouring the liquid into the wine glasses. When the waiter left was when Mr. Sohta returned his comment 

 

“I'm not pleased with my actions, I never meant to hurt you. You know I love you. Just try to be happy alright.”


	18. Chapter 18

ou both sat there in silence until finally he spoke. 

 

“What do you feel like having (Y/N)?” 

 

“Something light I suppose.” 

 

You grumbled as he stared at you, his eyes trailing your thin body. 

 

“Your getting thin, I'm ordering for you.” 

 

You wanted to flip the table so badly but with so many eyes watching it would only end badly. When the waiter returned Hideki was already ordering yours and his dinner, you sat in silence as the waiter gave you one last look before departing into the kitchen. Taking a sip of your wine you were taken back from the slight bitter taste, slowly you moved the glass away and set it back onto the table. During your first wine tasting Hideki was watching from side of the table, his fingers lined against the slender base of the glass. Moving the glass to the side slightly and bringing it to his lips he chuckled as he sipped the red liquid. Looking away from the man across from you, you noticed a young man standing not to far away from you, his shirt stained slightly with red, hair matched Mr. Sohta's but shorter. You knew you were looking at the boy but something about the way he stared at you, longingly almost in a fix. 

 

“See something my love?” 

 

you shook your head and turned to face the man once more. 

 

“(Y/N), I know that our relationship isn't going so smoothly but I want to fix it, please become mine.” 

 

“You already know my answer, but if you like me to repeat it for you it's no.” 

 

“Please, just say yes, I'll be different. I'll make this right” 

 

you glared at the man in front of you, pity was all you could feel for him at the moment. You knew he just wanted someone to love him but after everything he had put you through… 

 

“You ruined everything, my life, and the friendship between student and teacher we had. You are nothing more than my attacker” 

 

you made sure to whisper that little last bit even if you wanted someone to help you, you know that he could kill them. He was crazy, a psycho, a monster. To you he was the worst of them all in your opinion but in other people's eyes he was a saint, sweetheart, loving. You felt your mind scream at you to run now, to take off towards the exit or to the arms of another for protection but you had to time it, timing was everything. The thought of leaving him was exciting but it also didn't feel right, you felt as if you needed to stay but why you thought. When the waiter returned with the food Mr. Sohta removed his hand off of yours, even though you weren't sure how the both of you got into that hold. When the waiter placed the plate of food in front of you, you inhaled the intoxicating smell of spices and the sound the sizzling meat. Lifting the fork and knife you sliced a piece of meat and brought it to your lips tasting the hot savouring meat. You wanted to let out a moan of approval but you felt it in, looking up from your plate you noticed that Mr. Sohta was watching you, smiling as you were enjoying your meal. 

 

“I take it, it's good?” He chuckled 

 

“Maybe.” You replied harshly 

 

you returned back to your meal, digging the edge of the fork into your loaded baked potato you scooped up the contents and shoved it into your mouth, you eyes teared up as the potato burned your mouth and throat as the food traveled down. As soon as the food was down you grabbed the wine glass and cranked the liquid down, ignoring the taste. 

 

“It's hot” Hideki smirked 

 

“Thanks” you coughed “for the late information” 

 

After your small coughing fit you wiped your mouth with the fabric napkin and placed it neatly as possible onto the table beside the window. Gazing out now, the sun was setting creating a romantic atmosphere for most people, for you it was a sickening joke. When you felt Mr. Sohta's hand move onto yours you jumped slightly and glanced down at his hands. His hand engulfed yours completely making yours seem so small and fragile. Looking onto his face you saw him glance away towards the window and staring out. 

 

“Isn't it amazing. This evening seems to move so quickly and yet we had just begun.” 

 

“says you, but I suppose I agree.” 

 

“Hmm, oh (Y/N) I almost forgot to ask you, after our outing, would you like to back to your room tonight or would you like to snuggle up to a movie?” 

 

“I'll think about it” 

 

snuggle, the one thing he wants to do with you is snuggle. Apart of you were happy but it was only for an amount of time before a snuggle becomes pain. Slowly you removed your hand from under his and placed it in your lap, brushing off the little crease in your dress. Soon the both of you left the restaurant, silently until you both walked into the park. Street post lite as you and a few other people wandered the area or sat in the benches. It was a chilly night at this point, the sun was close to disappearing and the nightly sky began to dance with the brightness of the stars. Moving off the path your heart skipped a beat as you felt him now dragging you towards the water, the large pond rippled as you approached. Standing at the edge you watched as Mr. Sohta picked up a flat stone and flung it across the top of the pond, skipping it until it sinked to the bottom never to be seen again. 

 

He turned to you, smiling as you looked away blushing. His heart beated fast as he brought his hands to your face, stroking the soft skin before moving a stand of hair behind your ear. He loved moments like this, the closeness, that ability to touch you without scaring you, he enjoyed staring into your (E/C) orbs and getting lost in them as a small shimmer of life bounced behind the eyes, a chance for happiness and a second chance. 

 

“Hmm?” You hummed 

 

“Your beautiful, and all mine” 

 

Rolling your eyes you watched as some of the day creatures scurried off back to their homes for the night, leaving only the nocturnal animals to make their way out for the hunt. Jumping slightly, you turned to see Mr. Sohta placing his hand on your hip and guide you away from the water and onto the path once more, moving slowly around the corner you noticed something or someone. Standing under the post light was Takano, her gaze looking down cast before looking up at you, the her expression changed to one of worry as she pointed off towards the house, the area was dark and only a shadow you could tell stood inside. She soon began to mouth out words to you before fading into the darkness causing the light to burst. Both you and Mr. Sohta jumped as the light exploded above you sending little sparks down onto the both of you. 

 

“Huh, interesting.” 

 

Frightened from the sudden outburst of the light you cling to his arm and forced him to keep walking towards the next light to stand under more caution. As the both of you made your way back past the empty lot you sighed loudly which earned you a low growl. You whimpered as you were now more or less dragged into the house, the door slammed shut and your back pressed up against the far wall. When Mr. Sohta turned towards you, madness and angry screamed within his eyes. Seeing as you had no other chance you ran, running at full speed into his bedroom and locking the door. You could hear his shouts and roars as he banged against the door you had only a quick look beforehand, seeing a window in your reach you jogged towards it and started to opening it, slowly the window creaked open and soon fell off completely. You climbed out of the window and fell to the ground with a thud, standing up with grunt you ran towards the opposite way of the house, towards the school.


	19. Chapter 19

When you arrived at the school the doors were to your surprised unlocked. The lights were off, none of the students or members of the staff were present. Slowly you eased into the building and made your way towards one of the classrooms. You traveled up towards the left side of the building towards the first flight of stairs. When you arrived you felt yourself being drained up them, against your better judgement you climbed the stairs. When you reached the second flight and the second floor you made your way up to one of the classroom doors and tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge. Growling you kicked at the door with all your might but still it didn't budge. Just when you were about to go back to the first floor you heard something or rathe someone. 

 

“(Y/N)! Come here baby girl.” 

 

Your heart dropped, you felt sick to your stomach. He followed you, trailed behind you to the school. Beginning to panic you ran to the next set of doors and tried to enter the rooms but the doors were all locked except one. When you gripped the handle the door opened slowly in front of your eyes, the room felt colder than before. When you entered you stretched your arms out in front of you to help guide your way. Your leg bumped against one of the desks creating a loud drag sound against the floor. 

 

“(Y/N), you up here. Come on out, don't be a bad little girl now.” 

 

Ducking behind the front desk you watched helplessly as the door opened and your formal teacher stepped in. 

 

“My classroom, how sweet of you. Didn't know you wanted to play like that. Such a naughty little thing you are.” 

 

When Mr. Sohta walked around the room starting at the back you whimpered silently, you glanced at the door to see the boy there. The boy signalled you to move, to run for the door and you did just that. 

 

“There you are!” 

 

You screamed as you ran out of the room and into the hallway, you slide and slammed against the locker. You winced as you held your arm but started to run again. You felt yourself being shoved against the wall, pressed against it and legs spread with someone's leg resting between. 

 

“(Y/N), your driving me mad. Your dress so pressed against your body. Sweating and the way your hands tremble. Ooh (Y/N).” 

 

Hideki ran his hands over your body, sliding them down your arm then back up. When his hands reached your shoulders he ripped the dress clean off of your body, leaving you only in your bra and panties. You felt his hands cup your bra and dig his fingers into your breast squeezing it. You tried to scream but his lips were upon yours in seconds, tongue lapping against your lips befit to be let in. When you refused he growled and squeezed your ass, making you gasp. You squirmed in his hold but the more you tried to fight the move violent he became. Moving his head away he brought the hand he was using to squeeze your breast up into a fist, smashing it against your face. You turned away and whimpered as he slammed his fist against your face again. 

 

“Please don't” 

 

you listened as his breathing became heavier, ridged, almost to a husky state. You didn't dare to look up at him but something made you. His eyes narrowed to look into yours, lust, anger, fear. All these signs danced behind his darkened eyes as he brought his hands to your throat and squeezed. You coughed, gasped, and gripped his hands to try and pry them off of you. 

 

“Why, why do you run from me. Why do you fight me. I love you, don't you see. Love. You!” 

 

your head hurt, breathing became harder, and your body started to go limp. They say when your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die, it was true. You watched has your younger years seemed to move slowly across your vision as you felt the grip loosen. When you didn't feel anything you coughed and looked around. In front of you Mr. Sohta reached out and gripped your chin, tilting you to look at him. His free hand moved to the side of your body and snaked around, pulling you towards him in an embrace. 

 

“I'm sorry, I. I didn't mean to hurt you.” 

 

His head lowered down to yours his forehead resting against yours as he closed his eyes. You watched as your attacker started to tear up and cry. His body leaned against yours and pull you down onto the ground, you on his lap. His head now rested in the crook of your neck as he continued to cry. 

 

“I just want you to love me, I know you love me don't you?” 

 

you refused to answer. 

 

“I know you do. I guess it hurts to saw that you do but I know. We are meant for one another.” 

 

When his arms held you closer, you jumped slightly as you noticed the boy standing behind your attacker. You blinked and the boy was now closer, leaning forwards to where his face was close to yours. Your eyes widen when you noticed something was off, the boy held a smile on his face. His hand out stretched beckoning you to grasp it. 

 

“It's time. Time for you to know the truth.” 

 

When you touched his hand you both seemed to be in the school. It was a day time. Kudoh was alive, chatting with tohma. The both of you walked past them, you walked into a dark lite room. You gasped and looked away from the scene in front of you. There on the table was you, your body was naked and cuts ran over you. Your hands were removed onto a small table. The worst was the fact the one to harm you was straightening his clothes, a smile on his lips as he touched your body's face. 

 

“I love you (Y/N). Just as much as you love me right? Now…” He paused “I'll have to go, but I'll return to take you home with me, my love”


End file.
